THE SPIRIT CARRIES ON
by Hyugazumaki
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy, pangeran Slytherin berdarah biru pengidap kanker otak yang divonis tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Hidupnya terasa semakin dekat dengan kematian saat Hermione Granger seorang artis terkenal selalu mengganggunya. Beruntung ada gadis lain yang menyejukan hati sang pangeran, Cho Chang./WARNING! Lemon inside, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, pangeran Slytherin berdarah biru pengidap kanker otak yang divonis tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Hidupnya terasa semakin dekat dengan kematian saat Hermione Granger seorang artis terkenal selalu mengganggunya. Beruntung ada gadis lain yang menyejukan hati sang pangeran, Cho Chang._

Diagon Alley, sebutan populer salah satu kawasan di sekitar Hogsmeade, London. Sebuah pusat ekonomi yang lokasinya mencakup _The Leaky Couldron_ ; bar dan hotel bintang lima, Gringgots bank, Centaur Park, Madam Malkin's departement store dan ratusan kios, restaurant dan toko yang berlomba-lomba menjual segala hal.

Kawasan sibuk didominasi oleh bangunan megah berarsitektur Inggris modern, surga bagi para remaja dan wanita berkantung tebal penggemar merk mahal. Kawasan yang tak pernah membosankan jika hanya untuk menghabiskan uang dan bersenang-senang. Apalagi di akhir pekan seperti ini, jalanan dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil mewah. Beberapa pria muda sibuk menggoda para gadis, sebagian memilih Arcade untuk menghabiskan sisa uang mingguan. Sedangkan para gadisnya sibuk dengan kantung belanja yang bahkan lebih dari enam buah, yang lain berakting ceria sambil memamerkan _fashion style_ bersama kelompoknya, sengaja menarik perhatian ratusan pasang mata yang berlalu lalang.

Draco Malfoy mendengus bosan untuk kesekian kali melihat semua kesibukan itu dari balik kaca Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Alih-alih menghibur rasanya pemandangan itu membuatnya semakin pusing.

Lucius Malfoy―ayahnya, sepuluh kali dalam sehari ini terus meminta Draco melakukan operasi pengangkatan kanker otaknya. Stadium awal, yang berarti kesempatan si rambut pirang untuk hidup masih terjamin 95%.

Bukan mengiyakan, Draco bersikeras menolak operasinya tanpa Narcissa Malfoy di sana. Kanker itu berada di Lobus Temporal, resiko besar pengangkatannya adalah ingatan yang hilang, Draco tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya melupakan wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Narcissa menghilang sejak usia Draco 10 tahun. Wanita itu pergi tanpa pesan, meninggalkan Draco terbangun sendiri di kamarnya. Ia pernah bertanya pada Lucius, tapi pria yang sangat mirip dengannya itu menjadi sangat tempramental jika Draco bertanya tentang ibunya.

Ia tidak mengerti, tapi kepergian Narcissa pasti berhubungan dengan sikap Lucius yang gemar menghamburkan kekayaan mereka untuk wanita-wanita murahan. Ibunya pasti frustasi, sama seperti dirinya, sangat frustasi.

Draco semakin frustasi saat gadis berponi rata yang biasa berada di dalam toko bunga di seberang sana tidak ada. Gadis pemilik senyum manis yang menenangkan hati Draco hanya dengan menatapnya dari sini, mungkin terkesan berlebihan tapi tidak berlaku untuk hati yang sedang ditumbuhi benih cinta.

Seingat Draco ini pertama kali gadis itu tidak ada di sana sejak ia melihatnya satu tahun yang lalu, perasaan pemuda berdarah ningrat itu sedikit resah hanya dengan memikirkan ketidakhadiran si gadis. _'Apa dia sakit?', 'Apa aku datang terlambat?', 'Apa dia pindah?'_ pertanyaan seperti itu terus saja berputar di kepala pirangnya menciptakan kerutan halus di dahinya.

Langit di luar sudah mengganti warnanya dari biru cerah menjadi jingga menggelap. Siswa tahun ketiga _Hogwarts Boarding Schooll_ itu mengacak helaian pirangnya, menghela napas dan menghembuskannya kasar.

 _'_ _Seharusnya aku bertanya siapa namanya.' Ia menggumam dalam hati_. Sejauh ini memang ia tidak pernah berbuat banyak untuk lebih mengenal gadis itu, bukan tidak ingin, ia hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Draco sama sekali tidak berbakat soal ini.

"Permisi , apa aku perlu memanaskan Quiche-mu?"

Suara ringan yang berasal dari pria jangkung salah satu pelayan kafe sedikit membuat Draco terhenyak kembali ke dunia nyata. Otomatis iris keabuannya melirik sebentar Quiche di mejanya― kue panggang dengan isian _bacon, cheese, salmon_ dan bayam yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak usah Mac, aku segera pergi." Beruntung ia punya bakat alami untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya jadi pria itu tidak menyadari dan Draco Malfoy akan tetap menjadi sosok sempurna yang berkelas.

Pria ber _tagname_ Morag MacDougal itu mengangguk. Saat akan berbalik berniat pergi seorang wanita berkaca mata hitam menabrak bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja sambil berkata, "Tahan dirimu di situ Mac." Morag menautkan alis, menunggu apa keinginan gadis berpakaian modis yang berjalan anggun kemudian dengan anggun pula mendudukan diri di samping Draco yang hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar.

"Pria tampan ini kehabisan minumannya." Bibir merah itu merekah angkuh saat melihat gelas Draco yang hampir kosong. Lalu dengan menawan dan berkelas ia turunkan Prada Ornate berbingkai bulatnya di tulang hidung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Morag.

Mulut pria itu menganga melihat wajah dibalik kacamata nyentrik yang sepertinya sengaja untuk menyembunyikan siapa dirinya.

Hermione Granger, artis muda, cantik dan terkenal, rumornya ia mempunyai kontrak termahal setara artis senior. Wajahnya yang cantik setiap menit muncul di TV, hampir setiap hari menghiasi sampul majalah fashion ternama, ia juga menjadi _brand ambasador_ banyak brand premium. Ia artis pujaan remaja pria dan kecantikannya menjadi standart kecantikan baru bagi remaja wanita.

Hampir saja Morag mengumumkan pada puluhan pengunjung ada Hermione Granger di kafenya, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi dan membuat kehebohan yang merepotkan Hermione lebih dulu menaruh telunjuk lentik di bibirnya menghentikan Morag. Beruntung pria itu tersenyum mengangguk tanda ia paham.

Detik berikutnya tangan berlapis _red coat_ berkerah lebar gadis berusia 18 tahun itu sudah melingkar manis di lengan Draco yang kurang nyaman dengan kedatangan sang artis.

Hermione tak acuh dan mulai memesan. "Berikan satu pot vanila _ice cream_ untukku dan _grande chocofloat_ tanpa gula dengan taburan _mint bertie bott's_ untuk pria tampan ini." Pesannya. Itu minuman favorit Draco, Hermione tau Malfoy satu ini tidak suka makanan manis.

"Dan bawa makanan ini, ganti dengan dua porsi yang baru dan hangat. Aku punya katalog Burberry terbaru berisi tanda tanganku, akan aku berikan satu untukmu." Tambahnya lagi dengan mata berbinar dibalik Prada Ornate bulatnya.

Morag jelas tampak antusias " _Yes Senorita,_ silahkan tunggu pesanan anda." Setelah mengatakannya ia membereskan meja lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang dengan warna rambut berbeda itu di sana.

" _Miss_ Granger tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Draco berbisik memindahkan tangan Hermione dari lengannya yang berlapis blazer Hogwarts dengan emblem Slytherin, namun si rambut cokelat hanya bergeming sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

"Kau menolak lagi pemotretan iklan denganku?" tatap Hermione tak percaya.

Sementara pria itu hanya menghela napas malas, "Maaf aku tidak bisa, minggu depan adalah _ujian kelulusan_. Dan seharusnya kau juga fokus _Miss Granger_. Aku pergi." ia berdiri dari kursi mengambil mantelnya, namun tangan halus Hermione lebih dulu menarik kasar lengan Draco, terpaksa membuat si Malfoy junior kembali.

" _Come on_ Draco! Kau baru saja menolakku?" rajuknya sambil menatap wajah datar Draco. "Dan sudah tiga kali! Kau menolak iklan bersama Hermione Granger. Oh! Apa kau ini laki-laki?" katanya lagi mencoba memprovokasi.

Draco membalas tatapan Hermione dingin. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu _Miss_ Granger, aku terlalu sibuk untuk ini."

Hermione malah tersenyum menggoda, mendekatkan wajahnya sampai Draco bisa mencium bau harum dari pipi merah muda itu. Sedikit terbelalak ia memundurkan wajah tampannya. "Ayolah Draco, aku melihatmu beberapa kali berada di sampul depan majalah bisnis bersama Ayahmu. Bahkan dalam edisi Putra para pengusaha kaya yang terbit minggu lalu kau muncul di sampul seorang diri. Hugo akan membuatkan jadwal yang tidak akan mengganggu ujian kita. Kau tau siapa Hugo? Dia malaikat bertangan ajaib yang membuatku terkenal. Dan sekarang dia menginginkanmu, dia akan membuatmu menjadi artis besar sepertiku. Hugo sudah memprediksi nama besarmu, artis dan juga Putra seorang pengusaha kaya itu terdengar sangat menakjubkan." ocehnya bersemangat seperti tidak bernapas saat menceritakan kepala agensi sekaligus managernya itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik _Miss_ Granger, dan berhenti memanggilku Draco! Kita tidak seakrab itu!" Draco menaikan suaranya mulai tak sabar, dan itu membuat Hermione sedikit panik sambil melirik kanan-kiri memastikan pengunjung kafe tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Bersikaplah normal Draco, jangan membuat semua jadi rumit atau mereka akan membuat rumor tentang kita, aku tidak mau karirku hancur karena mereka cemburu padamu." Hermione berbisik percaya diri.

Draco menganga takjub kemudian mendengus geli mendengarnya. Gadis ini gila, dia yang menempel padanya lalu mau menyalahkannya jika ada rumor tentang mereka. Dan sekarang setelah mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal gadis gila ini meletakan kepalanya di pundak Draco, tersenyum menatap wajah pucatnya seperti manusia prasejarah yang tidak pernah melihat pria tampan seperti Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco bertanya dalam hati, siapa yang tidak normal di sini?

"Bagaimana apa kau setuju?" Draco diam. Kepalanya sebentar lagi mendidih. "Aku bisa saja meminta Hugo untuk menaikan harga kontraknya? Dia pasti setuju dia berjanji akan membuatmu lebih terkenal."

"Ck! Berhenti menggangguku **Gran-ger.** " Draco mengeraskan rahang memberikan tekanan pada nama gadis itu. "Dan katakan pada Hugo-mu itu aku tidak tertarik!" tatapnya tajam.

Tidak terintimidasi oleh tatapan Draco, putri dokter itu tidak menyerah dan masih bergelayut manja. "Ayolah Draco jangan menolak la―"

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU GRANGER!" Kali ini bentakan menyerupai sambaran petir di langit cerah berhasil membekukan Hermione Granger yang sebelumnya berjingkat hampir mati. Sementara Draco sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah memerah. Tapi tidak butuh satu menit untuk membuatnya sadar teriakannya telah menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata pengunjung untuk menatap ke arah mereka. Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian Draco menelan ludah dan mengatur napas. Detik berikutnya ia mulai mendengar bisik-bisik halus menyerupai hembusan angin.

Dan semuanya menjadi rumit saat Hermione mulai menangis dan melepaskan kacamata nyentriknya sambil berteriak, "Kau menyakitiku Malfoy!"

Kali ini Draco tidak bisa mengontrol ekpresinya, ia terkejut sampai harus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar―ekspresi langka yang mungkin hanya akan ia keluarkan seribu tahun lagi. Wajahnya memucat, tangannya terangkat bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ini bukanlah kondisi yang baik.

"Woah! Apa itu Hermione Granger?" celetuk salah seorang dan memancing rasa penasaran yang lain.

" _Miss_ Grangger dan kekasihnya Draco Malfoy?" sahut yang lain.

"Putra Lucius Malfoy pengusaha kaya itu? Jadi rumor tentang mereka benar?"

 _'_ _Shit!'_ Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Melirik Hermione berharap dia membantunya menghadapi orang-orang ini, tapi ternyata gadis gila itu masih menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan meredam suara tangis yang Draco yakini hanya tangis palsu. Draco mungkin akan lari saja dari tempat terkutuk ini.

" _Mr Malfoy_ apa yang anda lakukan pada _Miss Granger?_ "

"Dia membuatnya menangis." Sahut salah satu pemuda.

 _'_ _Holy_ _fucking shit!'_ rahang Draco mengeras, rasanya ia ingin sekali mengubur diri hidup-hidup, apalagi saat menyadari tatapan ingin tahu dari orang-orang mulai berubah menjadi tatapan sinis yang menusuknya dari berbagai arah. Jadi sekarang dia sumber masalahnya? Draco Malfoy yang membuat artis pujaan mereka menangis? Jika pergi meninggalkan Hermione, pasti ia akan dituduh pecundang dan masalahnya akan semakin besar.

"Beri kami jalan!" Suara yang baru saja terdengar mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang termasuk Draco, iris berwarna granitnya terbelalak saat melihat juru kamera membelah kerumunan yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbentuk seperti ribuan lebah madu.

 _"_ _Fuck_ _!"_ Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik tangan dan menyeret Hermione pergi berniat keluar melalui pintu dapur.

"Kejar mereka _mate! Ini berita besar!_ "

' _SHITT!'_ Sekali lagi Draco mengumpat mendengar para pencari berita itu tidak menyerah.

"Di mana pintu keluarnya? Beri tahu aku di mana pintu keluarnya!" Sambil terus berlari Draco bertanya pada setiap pelayan Kafe yang ia temui, ia mempercepat langkah mengabaikan Hermione yang dengan stilettonya bersusah payah menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Bahkan ia hampir menabrak Morag yang sedang membawa pesanan mereka, namun Draco dan Hermione hanya melewatinya.

Dengan wajah keheranan pria itu sedikit berteriak, " _Mr Malfoy_ pesanan anda―"

"Aku akan membayarnya besok mac." Potong Draco membiarkan pelayan yang sudah dikenalnya itu mengedikan bahu dengan kedua sudut bibir melengkung ke bawah.

 **THE SPIRIT CARRIES ON**

 **/ 2016**

 **Harry Potter by J.K Rowling | DracoHermioneCho**

 **Author : Hyugazumaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst (maybe).**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

 **MATURE CONTENT** **—** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **"** Akhh! Draco sampai kapan kita akan lari?!" tanya Hermione mulai kepayahan dibelakang Draco dengan short dress dan high heels mahalnya. Draco diam tak berniat menjawab, ia masih menarik kasar tangan Hermione melewati gang-gang sempit dan gelap menghindari kejaran wartawan.

"Drac-?!"

 _"_ Sampai Hogwarts. _"_ _Potong_ _Draco singkat._

" _What?"_ Hermione menganga setengah tak percaya. Hogwarts sekolah sekaligus asrama mereka berjarak puluhan meter dari sini memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit jika ditempuh dengan kereta, tidak mungkin mereka lari sampai sana.

"Kau gila!" ia menarik tangan dan berhenti dengan napas terengah, mau tidak mau Draco juga berhenti untuk menatap Hermione yang tampak berantakan dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya, keadaan yang tidak jauh dari Draco saat ini.

"Kau bilang aku gila?" tanya Draco menunjuk diri sendiri mencoba sabar. "Puluhan wartawan menunggu di jalan, kau pikir mereka akan berhenti sampai di sana? Kau yakin di stasiun tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" ia menatap Hermione yang mendelikan iris hazel padanya.

"Kita bisa menunggunya di sini Draco, aku akan menghubungi Hugo untuk menjemput kita." Tidak sejalan dengan Draco cepat-cepat Hermione melihat kesamping mencari tas yang selalu bertengger manis di pundak kecilnya, tapi sayang dia tidak menemukannya di sana. "Ooou! Ini gila Draco, aku meninggalkan tasku di Florean Fortescue's!" ia menjerit tak percaya. Sementara si pirang hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana dengan ponselmu?"

Draco menggeleng, "Aku meninggalkannya di asrama, benda itu membuatku hampir gila karena puluhan panggilan dan pesan darimu."

Kali ini Hermione memasang wajah sedih. "Apa aku benar-benar mengganggu hidupmu?"

"Berhenti memasang wajah itu, ini bukan saatnya berakting _Miss_ Granger." Draco memberi peringatan. "Kita pergi dari sini." Lanjutnya kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Kau saja!"

Langkahnya terhenti oleh jeritan Hermione. Kesal ia berbalik menunggu gadis yang hanya bergeming di tempat itu. "Hugo pasti akan menemukanku!" dan kali ini Draco mengusap wajah diteruskan dengan mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Terserah kau saja Granger." Balasnya putus asa. Kemudian berbalik lagi meninggalkan Hermione dengan wajah merajuk di belakangnya.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun lagi dari Hermione. Setelah beberapa menit Draco sengaja memperlambat tungkainya menunggu si gigi kelinci. Ia tidak mungkin berjarak terlalu jauh dengan gadis itu di tempat seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya gadis yang selalu mengganggunya itu benar-benar tidak bersuara seolah menghilang.

Berpikir tidak mungkin meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di tempat gelap dan sepi, Draco memutuskan untuk melihat Hermione. Ia mengumpat saat melihat jaraknya dengan Hermione terpaut puluhan meter. Bahkan gadis berambut cokelat itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka bicara sebelumnya, Hermione duduk dengan lesu di bawah lampu jalan yang redup dan hampir padam.

Setelah menggeram kesal Draco berlari mendekati Hermione, gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya dalam masalah, dan setelah mimpi buruk ini berakhir Draco bersumpah tidak akan sudi lagi berurusan dengan gadis yang mengganggu hidupnya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Karena sangat ingin bersamaku aku kira kau akan mengikutiku _Miss_ Granger." Kata Draco sesaat setelah sampai di hadapan Hermione.

Mata hazel Hermione menangkap sepasang sepatu hitam formal yang sudah ada hadapannya. Ia mengangkat kepala perlahan mendapati Draco dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berada di pinggang, sedang memberinya tatapan malas. Hermione malah membalasnya dengan senyum lemah, "Karena kau selalu menolakku aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku di sini _Mr_ Malfoy."

Dahi Draco sedikit mengernyit, meski Hermione sedang tersenyum dan terdengar membuatnya kesal tapi wajah satu juta dolar itu tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia bisa memastikan Hermione sakit.

"Karna aku tau kau seorang Malfoy, kau pasti kembali. Ayo kita jalan lagi." Masih tersenyum Hermione memasang gesture agar Draco membantunya berdiri. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi Draco meraih rentangan tangan berkuteks merah itu, dan ia merasa telapak halus Hermione benar-benar dingin tidak normal.

"Ah... seperti yang kau katakan, asal denganmu aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Kupikir di sini memang menyeramkan." Kata Hermione lagi. Kali ini dia sudah berdiri tapi Draco mendapati wajah Hermione semakin pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar.

" _Miss G_ ranger kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memastikan.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja. Kau menghawatirkanku?"

"Kau pucat dan berkeringat dingin."

"Kalau aku sakit apa kau mau menggendongku?" goda Hermione. Draco mendengus memalingkan wajahnya lalu mulai melangkah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah khawatir dengan kesehatan Hermione, seharusnya ia tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Cepatlah, aku tau jalan pintas ke stasiun tanpa harus melewati jalan raya."

"..."

Lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hermione ia berhenti, tidak lama telinganya mendengar debaman kecil seperti orang terjatuh. Draco berbalik, iris keabuannya melebar saat mendapati tubuh Hermione sudah tergeletak di permukaan jalan yang rusak. "Granger!" ia berteriak, melesat begitu saja menghampiri Hermione yang pingsan.

"Granger!" dengan panik Draco mengangkat dan meletakan kepala Hermione di tangan kirinya. "Granger! Hermione Granger kau mendengarku?!" teriaknya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi halus itu, tapi Draco tidak mendapat respon. Ia letakan kedua jarinya di depan hidung Hermione, memeriksa nadi di pergelangan tangan juga lehernya.

 _"_ _Shit!"_ Draco mengumpat, ia hampir tidak menemukan napas dan denyut nadi Hermione. Cepat-cepat ia baringkan tubuh lemah itu di tempat datar lalu meletakan salah satu telapak tangannya di dada hermione diikuti satu tangan di atasnya kemudian menekan berkali-kali dengan kuat. "Bernapaslah Hermione! Kumohon bernapaslah!"

Tidak sampai di situ dengan cekatan Draco mendongakan kepala Hermione kemudian menutup hidungnya lalu meniupkan udara melalui mulutnya ke mulut Hermione.

"Kumohon bernapaslah Hermione!"

Respon tak kunjung didapatkan, Draco semakin panik, keningnya penuh peluh. Sekali lagi Draco mengulangi pertolongan pertamanya.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Draco meniupkan udara ke mulut Hermione, perlahan kelopak dengan bulu panjang nan lentik itu terbuka lemah. Draco tak sempat menghidar saat iris hazel Hermione bertatapan dengan iris keabuannya tepat disaat bibir keduanya masih menempel.

"Kau menciumku?" kata Hermione lirih. ia masih sempat tersenyum menggoda di saat seperti ini. Dan Draco yang tersadar cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah canggung.

"Syu-syukurlah kau bernapas Granger." balasnya mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin lalu membantu Hermione duduk. "Kau benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Dengusnya.

Sementara Hermione masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja, "Kita sudah berciuman Draco."

"Ck berhenti memikirkan hal konyol, kau benar-benar membawaku ke dalam masalah Granger. Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan? Ini merepotkan."

"Mungkin karena jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat jika di dekatmu."

Draco benar-benar muak dengan gadis ini, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku membencimu Granger, seharusnya aku membiarkanmu sekarat."

Bukan marah atau bersedih Hermione tersenyum lemah. "Kenyataannya kau menolongku Malfoy."

"Kh." Draco memalingkan wajah tak tahu lagi, lalu berdiri meletakan tangan di pinggang. Mendongak ke atas menghirup udara dingin dalam-dalam tanpa berniat meninggalkan Hermione lagi.

 **TBC**

A/N : Holaaa... ini fic pertamaku di fandom Harry Potter. Fic ini pernah me ikutkan event lomba nulis di suatu tempat tapi tidak terlalu dinikmati. Dan daripada tersimpan aja di laptop mending dipublish di sini juga biar gak ilang. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Kritik dan saran ya...

Lalu buat yang nunggu update My Future Husband maaf banget itu dalam waktu dekat mungkin gak akan rilis. Tapi plot sampai ending udah ada kok, tinggal nemuin mood yang tepat buat update.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Kau sedang tidak bicara omong kosong Mione?!" tanya gadis berambut kemerahan yang sedang memasang wajah penasaran. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum menggeleng sambil menikmati roti panggang dari nampan hitam bersekat berisi _English breakfas_ t-nya.

"Woah! Aku tidak percaya!" serunya sekali lagi. "Ceritakan padaku apa rasa dari bibir Draco Malfoy!"

Hazel Hermione melebar, "Pelankan suaramu Ginny, seisi _cafetaria_ bisa mendengarmu." Bisiknya pada Weasly di depannya.

"O-oou maaf,aku hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Aku tau."

"Dan sedikit kecewa karna kau tidak jadi kakak iparku," lanjut Ginny bercanda membuat Hermione tertawa mengingat Ron Weasly yang bulan lalu menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Dia bukan tipeku."

"Terkadang kau memang terdengar kejam Mione." timpal Ginny memainkan sedotan di jus labunya. "Jadi," ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu berbisik, "Bagaimana, apa rasa bibir Draco?" kikiknya lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab.

"Ya-yaaah... sama persis dengan apa yang ada di kepala merahmu Nona Weasly." Jawab Hermione mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malu.

Ginny mengerling, "Padahal yang ada dikepalaku bagaimana pria setampan Draco mempunyai bau napas seperti naga."

Hermione hampir tersedak, "Gadis jahat!" ia memukul lengan Ginny membuat putri tunggal Weasly itu ber 'Ouch!' ria sambil mengusap lengan berlapis seragam Gryffindornya. "Berhenti berpikir yang tidak masuk akal atau aku akan merebut Potter darimu," ancamnya sambil tertawa membalas candaan adik dari Ron weasly ini.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Balas Ginny lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Sayangnya obrolan menyenangkan khas remaja itu harus terinterupsi oleh kedatangan seseorang yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Draco Malfoy, pemuda _emotionless_ itu berjalan ke arah mereka bersama kedua temannya―Blaise dan Theo yang lebih terlihat seperti pengawal pribadi karena berjalan satu langkah di belakang Draco. Melihatnya Hermione sudah menyapkan senyum terbaik, tapi si pemilik gigi kelinci harus menelan pil pahit saat pangeran pujaan hanya melewatinya dengan gaya _stoic_ bahkan tanpa melirik.

Tebaran senyum manis Hermione lenyap begitu saja berganti dengusan kesal beserta harga diri yang terlukai. Tidak tahan, gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berseru, "Berhenti di situ Malfoy!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Draco hanya melirik sebentar tanpa berniat berhenti, detik berikutnya suara langkah tergesa-gesa mendekat. Dan ia menghela napas saat si pemilik langkah itu sudah berada di hadapannya―setelah sebelumnya membelah jarak antara Blaise dan Theo agar ia bisa lewat. Hermione Granger menghadangnya, "Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu?" kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dengan wajah yang ia buat seangkuh mungkin, tapi percuma bagi Draco wajah itu hanya terlihat manja dan kekanankan.

Draco cuma memberinya tatapan datar, hal itu membuat Hermione salah tingkah namun ia berusaha mati-matian agar tetap terlihat angkuh dengan meninggkan dagunya. "A-aapa itu sikap yang harus kau tunjukan pada gadis yang sudah kau cium _satnite_ lalu?" kali ini iris abu-abu pemuda itu terbelalak dan mata menawan itu sempat bergerak gelisah khawatir Blaise dan Theo atau lebih parahnya pengunjung _cafetaria_ mendengar semuanya.

Draco bisa sedikit lega karena hanya kedua sahabat setianya itu yang mendengar―walau Draco juga tidak ingin. Dan berita besar ini membuat keduanya saling sikut berbisik-bisik berniat mengintrogasi Draco setelah ini.

Menghindari rumor yang lebih besar Draco menarik tangan Hermione. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat si pirang membawanya keluar dari _cafetaria_ , melewati beberapa gerombolan siswa, mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan sorot ingin tau.

Langkah tergesa dua pasang kaki yang terbungkus sepatu mahal itu terhenti di sebuah lapangan berumput di belakang sekolah. "Apa maumu Miss Granger?" tanya si pirang dengan tenang. Ia lepaskan cengkramannya pada Hermione.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menarik tanganku di depan banyak orang Draco!" balasnya pura-pura kesal mengabaikan pertanyaan pria yang sebenarnya lebih pantas kesal. "Bagaimana kalau mereka mencurigai kita!" Hermione melirik kanan-kiri. "Apa kita diikuti?"

Draco mengusap wajah lelahnya sementara Hermione masih sibuk menengok dan menjulurkan lehernya ke segala arah. "Hah! Berhenti bersikap seolah semua orang memperhatikanmu Miss Granger, kau bukan satu-satunya bintang disekolah ini."

Hermione kembali bersikap normal, "Ba-baiklah. Meskipun begitu mereka bukan apa-apa." Draco memang tidak salah, masih ada Pansy, Fleur, dan beberapa deret nama selebiriti terkenal lain di sekolah ini, tapi Hermione Granger tetap merasa ia yang terbaik.

"Jadi apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku _Miss_ Granger?" ulang Draco dengan sabar.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Draco lurus-lurus. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sepanjang malam."

"Rasanya itu belum cukup Draco."

Kali ini Draco menatap Hermione tak mengerti. "Kau bilang itu belum cukup?" gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Kau hampir membuatku mati lebih cepat, berlari bersamamu menghindari wartawan, melihatmu sekarat, kemudian menggendongmu sampai stasiun, lalu kembali menggendongmu sampai klinik? Kau masih merasa itu belum cukup? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku Granger?"

Mata Hermione terpejam sebentar, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Maaf untuk itu Draco, se-sebenarnya a-aku hanya ingin kita menyelesaikan drama cinta konyol ini."

Kening Draco mengernyit samar mencoba menerka apa maksud Hermione.

"Maksudku kenapa kau tidak jujur saja kalau kau juga menyukaiku, lalu kita pacaran seperti yang lain. Ja-jadi aku tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi saat menemuimu."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Draco dengan wajah datar namun kesan tidak suka bisa Hermione tangkap.

"Draco, aku tau kau selalu menghabiskan makanan yang aku bawakan untukmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memakannya lagi."

"Blaise dan Theo juga mengatakan kau menyimpan semua hadiah dariku."

"Aku akan membuangnya."

Kedua pundak Hermione menurun lemah. "Draco apa kau ini seorang pria? Kau sedang melukai harga diriku Draco!"

Draco memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata, kemudian menatap Hermione. "Kau sendiri yang sedang melukai harga dirimu. Oh! aku lupa bahkan aku yakin kau memang sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi _Miss_ Granger."

"..."

"Kalau kau wanita berhentilah menggangguku. Ini adalah hari pertama tes, jangan mengacaukanku dengan semua kekonyolan in! Dan aku sudah selesai!" Setelah mengatakannya Draco pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hermione yang mematung dengan mulut menganga. Gadis itu berdecak tidak bisa mempercayai bagaimana dirinya selalu ditolak Draco Malfoy.

Dan jika pemuda bermata abu-abu itu berpikir ini akan membuat Hermione Granger menyerah dia salah. Kalau memang ia ingin menyerah Hermione sudah melakukannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

-888888-

'Trek tek' bunyi gesekan piring kecil berisi makanan favorit Draco yang diletakan Morag di meja kaca. "Quiche dan chocofloat tanpa gula pesananmu Pak." Katanya tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih Mac." Balas Draco mengalihkan atensinya dari toko bunga di depan sana untuk bicara pada Morag. "Dan maaf untuk kekacauan tempo hari."

Morag tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Draco. "Bukan masalah besar, dan yang lebih penting kau benar-benar hebat!"

"Ng? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco dengan alis tertaut.

Morag mengedikan bahu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau yang begitu pendiam ini bisa berkencan dengannya, ini seperti kau sedang menusuk pria-pria itu dari belakang, yaa termasuk aku."

Kali ini Draco paham soal siapa pembicaraan ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat Mac."

"Aku tau-aku tau, aku sangat senang dia adalah kau _Mr_ Malfoy. Kurasa semuanya sudah membaik, aku baru saja melihatnya memasuki Madam Malkins dengan wajah bahagia. Tolong jaga _Miss_ Granger kami."

Draco terlihat membuka mulut ingin menjelaskan, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk pasrah. Ia berpendapat menjelaskan pada Morag tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Baiklah aku masih banyak pekerjaan, silahkan nikmati makananmu _Sir_." Kata Morag lagi, sambil lalu meninggalkan Draco yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan.

Sepeninggal Morag dari hadapannya Draco kembali pada niat awal untuk apa ia mendatangi tempat ini―menatap gadis itu dari balik kaca Florean. Awalnya Draco tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini, seingatnya ia hanya lari menghindari Hermione yang sepanjang hari selalu menempel padanya tanpa ingin terlihat itu dia. Dengan segala penyamaran konyol yang membuat Draco merasa seperti mengencani manekin bernyawa.

Saat itu adalah malam Natal yang dihujani salju, mata abu-abu dingin Draco tertaut pada sesosok wanita anggun di balik kaca toko bunga. Gadis berwajah oriental yang sedang menambahkan beberapa ornamen kecil di pohon Natal besarnya disertai senyum penuh suka cita. Senyum hangat, rambut hitam pekat dan pohon Natal, semua pemandangan itu membuat Draco menemukan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Draco belum memutuskan apa dirinya jatuh cinta. Hanya saja ia masih ingat saat kecil, Narcissa pernah bertanya padanya, wanita seperti apa yang ingin ia nikahi. Terlewat polos Draco menjawab wanita yang seperti dirinya, wanita yang penuh kasih sayang, pemilik senyum lembut dan selalu menemani putranya menghias pohon Natal. Draco berjanji pada Ibunya akan menemukan gadis itu dan mengenalkan padanya. Dan di saat Draco melihat sosok itu pada gadis Asia yang ia lihat, sayangnya Ibu yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa alasan.

Sosok yang Draco tunggu muncul lalu duduk di kursi tinggi. Tempatnya dikelilingi bermacam-macam bunga yang diletakan di atas meja. Ia merasa sangat lega bisa melihatnya lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Menatapnya menenangkan, wajahnya yang lembut bagai kaum _Elf_ di taman bunga membuatnya lupa akan segala masalah yang selama ini ia hadapi― termasuk Hermione Granger yang tak lelah selama tiga tahun ini selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

Bicara soal Granger Draco teringat kejadian pagi lalu, ia berpikir sikapnya terlalu keras pada gadis itu. Sepanjang tiga tahun Granger datang dan mengganggu hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa sekasar itu padanya. Dan apakah kali ini ia sangat keterlaluan? Entah. Draco tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh membenci Granger seperti ia membenci Pansy―wanita pengganggu lain yang tak ingin Draco ingat. Hermione datang di tengah kehidupannya yang suram. Gadis itu meski menyebalkan namun sering membuat Draco mengulum senyum dengan tingkahnya yang konyol, Hermione merasa paling cantik, merasa paling terkenal dan berpikir Draco mencintainya.

Menyadari sudah membuang waktu untuk memikirkan Granger Draco sedikit menggeleng, kepalanya berdenyut keras dan terasa begitu sakit. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh obat dari balik blazer dan meminumnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil air mineral dari dalam tas. Sakit luar biasa itu sering ia dapat lagi setelah kelelahan pada malam pelariannya dengan Hermione lalu.

Setelah sedikit tenang ia kembali melihat ke luar. Gadis yang disukainya sedang berada di depan garis penyebrangan, Draco bisa melihatnya dengan jelas gadis itu tengah kesusahan dengan beberapa buket bunga besar yang dipeluk tangannya. Saat itu jalanan terlalu ramai dan beberapa orang menabraknya. Dari tempat Draco, ia hampir saja berdiri lalu berlari menghampirinya, tapi diurungkan saat berpikir gadis itu akan menyangkanya hidung belang jika Draco datang tiba-tiba.

Berada di tengah penyebrangan sekali lagi tubuh yang tampak lemah itu ditabrak untuk yang kesekian kali, kali ini tabrakan itu membuat beberapa buket bunga berjatuhan dan terinjak pejalan kaki. Gadis itu jongkok terlihat panik berusaha memunguti bunganya, sedangkan orang-orang hanya meminta maaf tanpa membantunya.

Draco tidak bisa membiarkan saja, ia berlari keluar kafe menyebrangi jalan kemudian menyelamatkan beberapa buket bunga dan menyerahkannya. Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya Draco mengakhiri drama pantomimnya selama ini dengan ucapan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sambil menerima buket bunga yang sudah rusak gadis itu menatap Draco dalam-dalam, "A-aku tidak apa-apa. te-terima kasih Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy mengerjap heran saat gadis itu mengenalinya, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Te-tentu saja." jawab si gadis. Aku―" namun kalimatnya terinterupsi oleh suara klakson dan lampu mobil yang menyorot mereka. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum mundur beberapa langkah kembali ke pinggir jalan yang dihujani cahaya ratusan lampu.

Berbeda dengan Draco yang begitu bersyukur atas momen ini, gadis bersyal merah itu tampak canggung dan gelisah. Beberapa detik saling membisu membiarkan angin malam menyoraki pertemuan mereka, gadis itu membuka suara. "Ah maaf Mr Malfoy, aku buru-buru mengantar bunga ini, aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Draco sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, seperti siang hari yang hangat lalu berubah menjadi malam bersalju. Dengan berat hati ia menganggukan kepala _bleach blonde_ -nya yang di jawab cepat, "Sampai jumpa _Mr Malfoy." Gadis itu_ berlari begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi, membiarkan iris Draco mengamati punggung kecil itu memasuki toko bunga dengan papan besar dikelilingi lampu hias bertuliskan, _Fleur de mei hwa._ Bahkan Draco belum sempat bertanya siapa namanya.

Tanpa pemuda _blonde_ itu sadari dari pintu depan Madam malkins sepasang Hazel sedang menatapnya tajam. Sangat tajam sampai Draco bisa merasa wajahnya seperti tertusuk benda tak kasat mata. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Hermione dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Draco mengerjap berniat menyapa Hermione, tapi gadis itu memberinya tatapan benci kemudian menghentakan kaki lalu pergi ke mobilnya. Draco mematung di tempatnya tidak paham sedang di situasi apa

-888888-

Angin menghembus kasar menerbangkan ratusan daun maple di udara yang perlahan jatuh terkulai di halaman luas _Hogwarts Boarding School._ Musim gugur hampir usai, suhu udara kian menurun sampai 15°C pertanda musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Jum'at terakhir November adalah hari terakhir _GCSE; General Certificate School Examination_ yang diselenggarakan Hogwarts. Meski ujian telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu gedung sekolah dan halaman luas sekolah elit ini masih dipenuhi murid-muridnya, mereka tidak pergi ke _dorm_ atau pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang lorong gedung megah ini dipenuhi tawa dan jeritan suka cita, udara dingin bukan alasan untuk melewatkan acara tahunan ini. Mereka sibuk dengan tradisi turun temurun sekolah. Mereka menyebutnya _the second button,_ dimana para gadis menginginkan kancing seragam kedua dari siswa laki-laki yang disukainya.

Makna dari tradisi ini adalah kancing kedua merupakan kancing yang letaknya paling dekat dengan hati, sementara seragam adalah sesuatu yang dipakai setiap hari selama tiga tahun di sekolah. Jadi kancing kedua berarti berisi perasaan laki-laki selama tiga tahun bersekolah. Tak heran hal ini menjadi ajang mencari pasangan sebelum pesta kelulusan tiba.

 **Tak** hanya atmosfir kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti semua siswa saat tradisi ini berjalan tapi juga kekecewaan, seperti Blaise Zabini yang kancing keduanya ditolak Pansy Parkinston di tengah taman air mancur, sementara Hermione yang marah-marah sambil berjalan cepat menghindari beberapa pemuda yang sudah membetot kancing kedua mereka untuknya. Berbeda dengan Blaise, kancing kedua Theodore Nott ditolak Luna Lovegood tapi Hannah Abbot datang meminta kancingnya dan Theo dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Kedua sudut bibir Draco sedikit terangkat menyaksikan semuanya dari pagar besi pembatas di puncak tertinggi gedung Hogwarts. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik acara itu, ia lebih tertarik menikmati pemandangan halaman Hogwarts yang dipenuhi maple sambil mengawasi tingkah teman-temannya yang konyol. Meski begitu ke enam kancing seragamnya sudah tidak ada―memperlihatkan singlet putih yang ia kenakan. Saat keluar kelas beberapa waktu yang lalu puluhan gadis saling berebut menarik kancing miliknya, bahkan syal putih-hijau khas Slytherin beserta dasinya raib entah kemana. Dan setelah itu dia melarikan diri di atas gedung yang ditanami beberapa bunga di dalam pot besar ini.

Senyum Draco melebar, kali ini matanya menangkap pemandangan langka di mana Fleur De Lacour mencium pipi Bill Weasly lelaki yang sama sekali bukan tipenya. Sepertinya semua bahagia hari ini, mungkin hanya dia yang merasa biasa-biasa saja.

Lama menghabiskan waktu melihat drama orang lain Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah benda bulat berwarna putih, terlihat mewah dengan lambang Hogwarts yang diukir. Kancing kedua yang ia simpan entah untuk siapa.

 **"** Mr Malfoy?"

Terdengar suara lembut memanggil namanya, Malfoy pikir itu Hermione yang mulai mengganggu lagi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu berhenti mengganggunya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di Diagon Alley. Namun saat ia menoleh pemandangan mengejutkan tersaji di depan mata dinginnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing sedang berdiri memeluk pot kecil berisi kaktus. Yang lebih mengejutkan gadis bermata sipit itu sedang memakai seragam Hogwarts dengan syal dan dasi berwarna biru gelap bergaris perak khas Ravenclaw.

Dia gadis di toko bunga itu, gadis yang hampir satu tahun terakhir mencuri perhatian Draco.

Meski terkejut setengah mati wajah itu seperti telah ter _setting_ otomatis untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebih, Draco tersenyum canggung dan membalas dengan ucapan, "Hai."

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Draco. Alisnya hampir tertaut tak mengerti, "Kau di sini? Aku―" perkataannya terpotong karena Draco tidak tau harus bicara apa, ia masih sangat terkejut.

Gadis itu tersenyum paham, "Benar _Mr_ Malfoy, aku sekolah di sini." Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman yang disambut Draco dengan ragu. "Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Cho Chang."

"Draco Malfoy." Jadi namanya Cho Chang. Selama ini dia hanya menatapnya dari jauh, dan pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan sedekat ini. dan menjadi sedekat ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tuhan benar-benar baik.

"Aku tau." Setelah mengayun sekali tangan mereka terlepas. Meski sebentar gesekan kulit keduanya membuat dada Draco sedikit berdegup kencang.

"Ammm..." Cho Chang terlihat ragu atau sedikit grogi tapi akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakan apa yang menjadi rencananya. "Maaf untuk malam itu Mr Malfoy, emm... aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti gadis yang tidak tahu diri, malam itu aku harus mengantar sepuluh buket bunga ke hotel dan aku sangat terlambat. Sebenarnya pagi itu aku berencana menemuimu di Slytherin untuk berterima kasih, tapi bunga-bunga di sini membutuhkanku." Sesalnya.

Draco menggeleng, "Bukan masalah besar _Miss_ Cho, aku hanya masih terkejut melihatmu di sini."

Meski sedikit canggung Cho Chang tertawa. "Karena hanya ada _Miss_ Granger, _Miss_ pansy dan gadis populer lainnya yang selalu di dekatmu. Bukannya hal yang wajar jika anda tidak melihat gadis lain?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco memiringkan kepalanya tersenyum bercanda.

Cho Chang tertawa dengan menutup bibirnya. "Bukan seperti itu, gedung kelas kita terpisah jauh. Aku juga tidak banyak mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah karena harus menjaga toko."

"Ya aku melihatmu di sana."

"Kau melihatku?"

"Em... iya sesekali saat aku mampir di Florean Fortescue's." Draco bohong dengan lancar. Bagaimanapun itu terdengar memalukan untuk pria sepertinya. Gadis di depannya ini pasti akan tertawa jika tahu seorang Malfoy diam-diam memperhatikannya tanpa punya keberanian untuk sekedar menanyakan namanya.

"Ou! Pakaianmu?" seru Cho Chang yang sepertinya baru menyadari penampilan Draco yang sama sekali tidak rapi―rambut berantakan, kemeja tanpa dasi tanpa kancing yang tidak dimasukan. Ia berani bersumpah Profesor Dumbledore akan menghukum pemuda pirang ini jika Kepala sekolah jenius itu melihat muridnya seperti berandalan. "Apa yang―"

"O-oh ini," Draco memegangi kemejanya dan mengedikan bahu. "Beberapa gadis menyerangku dan aku tdak bisa berbuat apa-apa." kekehnya.

Cho Chang juga tertawa, "Dan kau tidak sempat menyimpannya untuk wanita yang anda sukai?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu." bohongnya lagi.

"Ya Mr Malfoy seharusnya aku tau itu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Draco sedikit membuat Cho Chang memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. "Maksudku apa ada yang memberimu kancing kedua?" jelasnya.

Cho Chang menggeleng.

"Ah bagaimana dengan pesta dansa? apa―"

Dari depan pintu keluar lantai atas Hermione menggigit bibirnya kesal, air matanya hampir meleleh menyaksikan Draco tersenyum sangat ramah. Draco tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya, melainkan senyum tipis yang terkesan ia gadis menggelikan. Sebelumnya Hermione tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, tapi saat melihat Draco dengan gadis Ravenclaw yang sama sekali tidak menarik, ia benar-benar merasa harga dirinya terlukai. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah Hermione lihat, dia seperti datang tiba-tiba dari perut bumi. Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Selera Draco Malfoy tidak sebagus itu.

Menetapkan bahwa dia wanita yang kuat, berkelas dan terbaik dari segala yang terbaik Hermione menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Menghela napas panjang lalu dihembuskan kasar, kemudian meninggikan dagunya memasang wajah congak yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Hermione memulai langkah angkuhnya untuk merebut Draco-nya kembali.

"Lihat siapa yang ada di sini. apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Hermione, berjalan mendekati Draco yang merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Sementara Cho Chang memberi Hermione senyum canggung yang terkesan tidak percaya diri.

"Aku mencarimu Draco. Mengambil kancing keduaku tentu sa― _what?_!" kalimat Hermione terpotong kaget melihat semua kancing Draco tidak ada di sana. "Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" gadis itu mendekati Draco "Dan semua kancingmu?" tangannya terangkat. "Oh! Kenapa harus di hari ini?" Hermione memalingkan wajah kesal. "Kau tidak memberikannya pada gadis ini kan?" tunjuknya ke Cho Chang yang masih terlihat kikuk.

"Hermione!" panggil Draco.

"Oh lupakan! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan gadis polos ini" Hermione menatap jijik Cho dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Di pesta dansa nanti aku sudah memesan gaun berwarna merah dari perancang terbaik Madam Malkin's, jadi aku ingin kau menyesuaikan warna pakaianmu denganku―"

"Hermione." Potong Draco.

Hermione mengabaikan. "Dan jangan sisir rambutmu terlalu formal itu―"

"Hermione aku tidak akan pergi denganmu!"

"―sudah bukan tren tahun ini Draco!"

"..."

"Tidak pergi denganku?" alis Hermione tertaut.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku pergi dengannya." Matanya bergerak ke arah Cho Chang.

"Oo-ooh..." kali ini dada Hermione terasa begitu sesak, Draco benar-benar mempermalukannya di depan gadis asing ini. "Ba-baik, baiklah itu bukan masalah besar Draco Malfoy." Katanya kemudian menahan mati-matian lelehan air matanya. "A-aku bisa mengajak Diggory, Krum bahkan Weasly... atau yang lainnya." Baiklah aku pergi."

Hermione memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Malfoy, tak lupa ia tatap dengan tajam Cho Chang yang menunduk, tapi Hermione tau gadis itu sedang melihatnya dari balik bulu mata jelek itu. Puas mengintimidasi Cho Chang dengan tatapannya Hermione pergi melewatinya.

Namun tidak ada yang melihat saat Hermione kemudian menangis sepanjang jalan, dan menjadi tersedu-sedu mengharu biru ketika di dalam lift. Betapa Draco Malfoy sudah mematahkan hatinya untuk yang entah berapa kali, tapi tidak pernah sepatah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai... hai... maaf baru updatenya. Terima kasih ya yang udah ninggalin repiuhnya. :* semoga masih mau nunggu next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER** 3

Musik klasik, meja dengan piring penuh makanan, dan piramida yang terbuat dari susunan gelas berisi wine. Aula Hogwarts seperti di sihir dengan megah dengan tambahan lampu-lampu bersulur tergantung di langit-langitnya. Para undangan yang merupakan murid Hogwarts berkumpul di tengah aula dengan suara gelak tawa dan dentingan gelas yang ditempelkan. Pesta kelulusan baru saja dimulai setelah Profesor Dumbledore menyampaikan pidato membosankannya selama tiga puluh menit.

Selepas kepergian sang kepala sekolah dan dewan guru ke ruangan khusus sebagian undangan turun ke lantai dansa menikmati alunan Trumpet Voluntary, tak terkecuali Draco Malfoy dan teman barunya Cho Chang. Draco Malfoy malam itu memakai tuxedo mahal berwarna hitam dilengkapi vest abu-abu gelap dengan sentuhan akhir dasi kupu-kupu berwarna abu-abu, begitu berkelas dengan tatanan rambutnya yang di sisir samping. Sangat serasi dengan pasangannya, Cho Chang tak kalah menawan dengan helaian gelapnya yang disanggul tinggi dipadukan gaun Cheongsam perak bermotif bunga besar berwarna abu-abu.

Meski mendapatkan tatapan benci dari beberapa mata penggemar si pirang tak lantas membuat keduanya menjadi gugup. Gerakan dansa mereka tetap sempurna dengan tangan kokoh Draco yang memeluk pinggang ramping Cho, obrolan hangat disertai lemparan senyum tak pernah lepas dari keduanya.

Tak jauh dari keduanya Hermione tidak begitu menikmati acara ini, meski ia sedang berada dipelukan Viktor Krum sang Kapten Footbal terbaik London Hazelnya tak lepas dari pasangan Draco-Cho yang membuat hatinya mendidih.

"Kau tidak menatapku Herm-Mayo-ni?" Protes pemuda yang rambutnya dicukur hampir habis itu. Hermione memberinya tatapan malas. Malas karena Viktor selalu salah mengeja namanya dan semakin malas saat dengan berani dia menginterupsinya yang sedang memperhatikan Draco.

Hermione menarik kasar leher Viktor, hidung pemuda itu hampir menyentuh bahu terbukanya yang beraroma susu. "Kuperingatkan padamu, panggil aku HER-MY-OH-NEE atau pesta ini akan berakhir di sini!" ancamnya, membuat Viktor tersenyum pasrah.

"Baiklah."

Dari pihak Draco mata abu-abu tajamnya sempat menangkap pemandangan itu, ia menebak Hermione dan Krum telah menjadi pasangan baru. Meski ia seharusnya bahagia melihat Hermione dan Krum, entah kenapa Draco merasa itu bukan hal yang bagus. Viktor Krum bukan pemuda baik-baik, Hermione pernah bercerita padanya saat membandingkan dirinya dan Krum, pemuda itu gemar berganti wanita yang membuat Hermione jijik dan lebih memilih Draco. Tadinya Draco menganggap angin lalu, itu hanya salah satu trik murahan Hermione untuk merebut hatinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hermione mengoceh seperti burung beo dengan perut yang penuh kacang almond.

Tapi pendapatnya berubah saat malam badai salju tahun lalu ia melihat Krum diam-diam membawa seorang gadis menyelinap di asramanya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali dengan wanita berbeda. Dan Hermione, meski menyebalkan dia adalah gadis yang tulus, Krum tidak pantas mendapatkannya terlalu dalam, Hermione bisa mendapatkan pemuda lain seperti Percy Weasly, atau si mata empat Harry Potter.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Cho yang sudah memasang wajah khawatirnya. Draco mengerjap sebentar, tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan masalah," bohongnya. Ia sempat menoleh sepersekian detik melihat Hermione sebelum kembali fokus pada Cho, tapi tidak menemukan gadis berambut ikal cokelat itu di tempatnya semula. Draco merutuki dirinya sendiri menyadari sedang memikirkan hal yang bukan urusannya. Hermione sudah dewasa, dan dia tidak berhak atas Hermione.

"Draco." Panggil Cho, menyebut nama kecilnya bukan Malfoy seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. "Aku akan mengambil minuman."

"Ng itu biar aku saja." usul Draco.

Cho mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan menunggu di meja itu." tunjuknya dengan guliran mata ke arah meja dengan nomor 201.

Draco berjalan melewati beberapa undangan, tujuannya adalah piramida gelas dengan cairan berwarna merah beraroma manis. Sebelum melangkah jauh matanya menangkap sesosok gadis dengan gaun merah tengah duduk seorang diri di undakan air mancur buatan yang terletak di tengah ruang hidangan. Ia berencana menyapa, tapi saat mata mereka bertemu hazel itu memilih berpura-pura tidak saling bertatap dengan granit yang sejujurnya ia rindukan.

Draco melewatinya dengan otak yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Salah satunya benarkah Hermione sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Hal itu mungkin benar, Hermione sudah tidak pernah lagi muncul mengganggunya, sejak dua minggu yang lalu juga sudah tidak lagi menemukan sekotak menu makan siang buatan Hermione, padahal gadis berambut ikal itu tidak pernah absen membawakan bekal untuknya.

Mungkin Viktor Krum benar-benar telah merebut hati Hermione. Sekali lagi seharusnya Draco lega akan hal itu.

"Kami menghabiskan tiga tahun ini untuk membuatnya."

Lamunan Draco buyar saat mendengar suara laki-laki tak jauh dari tempat wine itu berada. Ia melihat si kembar jahil Fred dan Geogre Weasly bersama Krum dan Diggory.

"Kau yakin ini tidak berbahaya? Kau akan berakhir di Azkaban lagi jika meracuni semua orang." tanya suara lain yang sepertinya Krum.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kita coba pada gadismu dulu." usul Fred. Entah yang dimaksud gadis yang mana.

Mereka terdengar merencanakan sesuatu. Draco tidak terlalu heran, si kembar Weasly memang selalu punya rencana konyol untuk mengacaukan sebuah pesta. Pesta Yule Ball tahun lalu mereka mengisi kontainer cocktail dengan serbuk aneh yang membuat semua orang mabuk berat sampai pingsan, bahkan Profesor Dumbledore. Hal itu membuat keduanya di penjara di Azkaban semalaman.

Draco bisa melihat keempat orang itu yang berdiri dari belakang meja wine. Ia mengambil dua gelas untuknya dan Cho kemudian pergi.

Saat kembali dari kejauhan Draco melihat di mana Hermione masih menunggu Krum, ia masih di sana memasang wajah kesal yang entah ditunjukan untuk siapa. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan mata mereka kembali bertemu, Hermione berdiri―tersenyum. Draco mengerjap, ada perasaan lega melihat Hermione tersenyum, tapi saat ingin membalasnya ada suara orang lain dari belakang.

"Maaf my-oh-nee my valentine aku terlalu lama."

Hati Draco mencelos sekaligus mau muntah mendengar panggilan yang ternyata ditujukan untuk Hermione. Dan yang jelas senyuman manis dari gadis tadi bukan untuknya. Lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika Hermione menyambut pria botak itu dengan suara manja. "Tidak apa-apa Viktor." dan tangan halus yang biasa bergelayut di lengannya kini disambut tangan Viktor tepat di saat Draco melewati Hermione.

Hermione dan Viktor sudah kembali ke aula, kali ini Cedric Diggory dan si kembar jahil ada diantara mereka tengah bercerita tentang parody Cinderella yang diberi racun tertawa kedalam jus labunya, kemudian membuat Cinderella tidak berhenti tertawa semalaman. Itu lelucon terburuk yang pernah ia dengar, tapi demi membuat Draco iri Hermione pura-pura tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah dengar ada cerita itu." serunya, kemudian meminum wine dengan sangat anggun. Pria-pria muda itu menatapnya dengan tegang.

Hermione menautkan alisnya mendapati mereka tengah memperhatikanya. "Aku mencurigai kalian, apa kalian memasukan semacam obat perangsang ke dalam minumanku?" ia menatap serius keempat temannya itu bergantian, wajah mereka tampak canggung. Bahkan Viktor menelan ludahnya.

Jadi mereka ketahuan telah meneteskan perangsang yang dibuat si jahil Weasly? Ia memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk membuat wanita ini memaafkan mereka. Viktor mengutuk kembar Weasly yang mempunyai rencana, ia sudah bilang Granger adalah wanita yang cerdas.

Detik berikutnya hermione tertawa keras. Keempat pria itu saling melempar pandang kemudian menatap Hermione dengan bingung dan berharap Weasly tidak memasukan obat yang salah.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Aku hanya bercanda." Untuk sesaat mereka masih kaget melongo. "Ah ayo kita cheers!" Hermione mengangkat gelasnya. Dan wajah-wajah itu terlihat begitu lega, dimulai dari Viktor yang memaksakan tawanya diikuti Cedric yang mengedikan bahu kemudian menempelkan gelasnya tertawa bersama-sama, dan si kembar yang saling berangkulan.

Di tempatnya Hermione sedikit melirik Draco, pria itu mengobrol dengan Cho Chang diselingi tawa yang membuat keduanya terlihat akrab. Awalnya Hermione yang ingin membuat Draco cemburu tapi ternyata dirinya lah yang paling cemburu.

"Mau berdansa lagi?" bisik Viktor di telinganya. Hermione terkesiap dan kembali menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Y-yaa mungkin sebentar saja."

Keduanya kembali ke lantai dansa, kali ini musik klasik telah berganti dengan alunan romantis Flightless Bird, American Mouth dari Iron & Wine. Lampu disetting dengan cahaya yang lebih redup, lantai dansa mulai dipenuhi pasangan yang tak malu-malu lagi saling bercumbu mesra.

Di dalam pelukan Viktor Hermione hanya mengkuti gerakan tubuh pemuda itu tanpa suara, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh potongan bayangan Draco dan Cho yang terlihat begitu dekat. Dadanya terasa panas sampai-sampai bisa merasakan panasnya menguar melalui kulit. Ia juga merasa wajahnya telah memerah padahal ia belum mabuk. Hermione berpikir mungkin cemburu memang membuat udara di sekitar menjadi panas.

Hal lain yang terjadi pada tubuhnya adalah sensitifitas kulitnya yang meningkat, gerakan biasa tangan Viktor di pinggangnya menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perut. Dan semuanya terasa sangat tidak nyaman, Hermione ingin sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Hermione?" panggil Viktor pelan. Suara itu sekarang bagi Hermione terdengar begitu sexy. "Kau terus bergerak, apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Hermione menggeleng tak mengerti, napasnya berat dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Viktor. Pelukan yang terkesan mengundang Viktor untuk menyetuhnya lebih. Sedangkan Viktor menyeringai licik menyadari perubahan Hermione. Dari tempatnya ia mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah si kembar di pinggir lantai dansa yang memasang wajah girang seolah baru saja memenangkan Pachinko ratusan dolar.

Menanggapi undangan si gadis tangan Viktor bergerak pelan dari pinggang ke pantat Hermione dan meremasnya gemas. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, matanya terpejam sambil menghirup aroma parfum Viktor memancing gairahnya seperti feromon alami. Apalagi saat pria itu mulai mengecupi lehernya yang beraroma susu, Hermione menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil mendesah.

"Shhh..aaaahh... Viktor, apa yang kau berikan padaku?" tanyanya lemah.

Viktor menyeringai, "Bukan apa-apa." Ia angkat dagu manis Hermione, menatap hazel sayu itu kemudian menciumnya dengan panas dan melesakan lidahnya di rongga mulut Hermione . Remasan di bokong gadis berambut ikal itu juga berubah menjadi gerakan menekan yang menciptakan sengatan aneh saat perut rata Hermione bergesekan dengan miliknya yang mulai menegang.

Kehabisan pasokan udara di paru-paru Viktor melepaskan pelukan, hal itu membuat Hermione kecewa. Viktor sengaja. Ia bisa melihat Hermione dengan wajah yang memerah, keringat membasahi kening dan lehernya. "Mau pindah ke kamar? Kau terlihat lelah." Tawarnya. Ini merupakan ajakan halus untuk menuntaskan apa yang mereka mulai. Bak gayung bersambut gadis yang mulai dikuasai birahi itu mengangguk lemah.

Sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Fred dan Geogre, Viktor menggamit pinggang ramping Hermione. Sekarang artis terkenal itu sudah mirip seperti kucing jinak yang begitu menyanyai tuannya, kepalanya bersandar di pundak lebar Krum sambil terus mengendus aroma khas yang menguar dari pria itu.

Belum sempat menjauh dari lantai dansa langkah kaki Viktor terhenti saat ada tangan lain yang menarik pinggang Hermione darinya.

"Hei!" dia terkejut melihat Draco Malfoy sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. dan gadis itu sudah direbutnya dari pelukannya. Tak hanya Viktor tapi Hermione yang setengah sadar juga terkejut melihat Draco ada di sana.

"Aku mengambilnya darimu." Kata Draco dingin.

Tentu saja Viktor Krum protes tidak terima. "Jangan seenaknya Malfoy! Gadis itu milikku malam ini."

Draco mendengus. "Aku mendengar rencana kalian," Draco membagi tatapannya pada si kembar Weasly yang ternyata masih menatap mereka. "Kalian akan berakhir di Azkaban." Ucapnya lagi. Meskipun tidak mendengar apa-apa, Diggory, Fred dan George berbisik-bisik ngeri kemudian lari dari tempat mereka meninggalkan Viktor yang mengeraskan rahang menahan amarah.

Draco kembali menatap Viktor. "Pergilah, aku masih berbaik hati hari ini."

"Cih! Aku akan mengingat ini Malfoy!" Dengan perasaan malu bercampur marah Viktor berdecih meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione yang sudah menjadi kucing baru untuk Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, panas... biarkan aku membuka bajuku." Hermione merengek di punggung Draco, efek obat telah sepenuhnya menguasai tubuhnya. Tubuhnya merasa panas, jantungnya berdetak keras dan ia sangat ingin bercinta.

Draco mengabaikan. Dia membawa Hermione di punggungnya berniat mengantar gadis itu ke dorm, Hermione tak lagi bisa berjalan normal. Sepanjang jalan gadis yang sudah dilanda birahi tinggi itu terus saja menggoda, mengajaknya bercinta, menggigit pundaknya, menjilat telinganya atau berusaha menghisap leher Draco. Pemuda bertampang pucat itu sendiri tidak bisa berbuat seperti biasa ―menolak Hermione dan meninggalkannya karena sekarang Hermione sedang dalam pengaruh obat. Draco tidak tau obat jenis apa yang diberikan si brengsek Krum dan Weasly bersaudara, ini seperti obat perangsang sekaligus Opium yang membuatnya lebih agresif dari biasanya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu besar asrama Draco berhenti, ia tatapi dinding marmer kecoklatan dengan kunci sensor suara berupa lukisan wanita gemuk. Ia tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa password yang hanya diketahui murid Gryffindor. "Katakan apa passwordnya Hermione?"

"Mmmmmng... Ik hou van jou Draco." Bisik Hermione dengan suaranya yang sexy. Draco mendesah lelah, tentu bukan itu passwordnya. Itu adalah bahasa belanda dari 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Bukan saatnya bercanda Mione." Hermione terkikik membuat Draco hampir menyerah. Bukan karena berat badan Hermione, Draco hanya ingin cepat mengamankan gadis ini ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau akan menciumku jika aku memberitahumu Draco?" jawabnya disertai tiupan lembut di telinga si pirang.

Granit itu memejam sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Iya aku akan menciummu, katakan apa passwordnya."

Hermione terkikik lagi sambil mencium kecil pipi Draco. "Caput Draconis." Bisiknya.

Setelah menirukan apa yang dikatakan Hermione pintu besar itu bergeser, Draco masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dan sialnya Draco tidak menemukan siapapun di ruangan besar itu, benar saja semua sedang berada di bawah untuk berpesta.

"Berikan kuncimu." Pinta Draco. Dan Hermione hanya menepuk tas kecil miliknya yang dikalungkan di leher Draco. Setelah mengorek tas berisi segala hal yang tidak penting, Draco menemukan kartu kamar Hermione yang di pojok bawah kartu terdapat nomor kamar milik gadis ikal itu.

Mengabaikan etika, Draco masuk asrama wanita dan berharap tidak ada satupun bagian Gryffindor yang melihatnya. Setelah ini ia akan cepat-cepat pergi.

Melewati banyak pintu kamar berjajar rapi di lorong temaram ini Draco menemukan kamar dengan papan kecil bertuliskan Hermione Granger di pintunya. Dilatar belakangi ceracauan wanita di punggungnya sedikit kesusahan Draco memasukan kartu itu. Setelah berhasil Draco masuk lalu menurunkan Hermione di kamarnya.

"Mandi dan beristirahatlah." Kata Draco menatap datar Hermione sambil melepaskan tas yang melilit lehernya.

Hermione tersenyum menggoda, matanya sayu. "Kau bilang akan menciumku?" jemari itu sengaja dimain-mainkan di bibirnya.

Draco mendesah. "Baiklah." Hermione masih tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan mata menunggu Draco tak sabar. Sementara pemuda itu menatapnya geli. Tidak mau berlama-lama ia mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup singkat pipi Hermione.

Mendapatkan ciuman singkat apalagi di pipi tentu membuat Hermione amat sangat tidak puas, ia membuka mata dan menatap Draco kesal. Sedangkan pemuda itu memandang sekeliling demi menghindari tatapan Hermione.

"Bukan pejantan sungguhan!" Draco menganga menatap wajah merajuk Hermione.

"Hermione aku―" tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat itu Hermione sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan menariknya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jantung Draco berdetak keras, di tempatnya ia hanya melebarkan iris keabuannya menatap wajah Hermione, bahkan Draco bisa melihat rambut-rambut halus di wajah dengan mulut yang dengan rakus melumat bibirnya.

Tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini, Draco meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Hermione dan mendorongnya sampai bibir mereka terlepas. Hermione merajuk, memeluk Draco dan lebih agresif menyerangnya mulai dari menarik dasi kupu-kupu Draco sampai putus.

"Hermione jangan gila!" gadis itu menghimpit tubuh Draco di pintu sambil mempreteli kancing vest beserta kemejanya. Ia hampir tidak bisa melawan, tepisan tangannya pada Hermione terus dipatahkan gadis itu. Sebenarnya Draco bisa saja mendorong Hermione dengan sekali sentak, tapi itu akan menyakitinya, tenaganya terlalu besar untuk seorang gadis.

"Hermione hentikan." bisik Draco saat Hermione selesai dengan semua kancing kemejanya, kini perut dengan otot berbentuk enam kotak sexy tergambar jelas di hazel yang tengah menggelap. Tubuhnya semakin panas melihat rambut-rambut di bawah pusar Draco menurun ke bagian paling pribadinya. Sangat menggoda Hermione untuk melihatnya lebih.

Mengabaikan larangan, membenamkan kepala cokelatnya di dada Draco menciumi puting kecil di sana. Bulu Draco meremang, perutnya seperti tergelitik ribuan kutu kecil saat Hermione melakukannya. Tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya, draco mendorong paksa Hermione membuat tubuh mungil dengan itu mundur beberapa langkah. Kesempatan itu Draco gunakan untuk memasukan kartu kunci yang masih di tangannya, tapi sial Hermione merebutnya.

Draco menatap kesal Hermione. "Hermione kumohon hentikan dan berikan kuncinya!"

Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya menatap Draco dengan tatapan liar. Detik berikutnya Hermione memasukan kartu itu ke dalam strapless bra-nya. "Ambil sendiri jika kau mau Malfoy." Malfoy mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sempat ia berpikir untuk menuruti kemauan Hermione lalu pergi dari sini, tapi ia bukanlah pria brengsek yang mengambil keuntungan dari musibah orang lain.

Setelah berpikir sejenak Draco menatap si gigi kelinci, detik berikutnya gadis itu menjerit saat tubuhnya diangkat dan dibawa Draco ke tempat tidur dengan bantal putih dan selimut merah maroon.

"Akh!" ia sempat memental beberapa kali saat Draco melemparnya di kasur. "Draco kau sudah tidak sabar?" goda Hermione salah sangka. Sementara si pirang dengan serampangan membuka dan menutup nakas di samping tempat tidur, mencari sesuatu. Pencariannya terhenti saat menemukan stocking hitam di kotak terbawah. Ia ambil kain tipis itu lalu menyatukan kedua kaki Hermione mengikat dengan simpul sulit agar gadis itu tidak bisa berjalan dan melepasnya. Draco sempat menyeringai bangga, hasil latihan Pramuka di Smp-nya tidak sia-sia.

"Bondage, Discipline, Sadomasochism, eh?" tebak Hermione senang di atas bantalnya. Draco hanya meliriknya, ia harus melakukan ini menunggu sampai efek obat itu selesai dari pada mengambil kunci itu dari dada Hermione. Setelah selesai dan memastikan tidak ada benda tajam di sekitar Hermione atensi Draco beralih pada sofa berwarna lembut di sebrang ranjang. Mungkin istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu Hermione kembali sadar di sana bukan pilihan yang buruk.

BERSAMBUNG


	4. Chapter 4

"D-draco, emmnh... kau meninggalkanku?" desahnya melihat Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi super empuk. Ia hanya mengawasi Hermione yang menggerak-gerakan kakinya sambil berharap Hermione cepat tidur.

Menenangkan dirinya Draco mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar gadis itu merengek untuk ditiduri. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. "Draco Malfoyhhh... Sssshh...Malfoy ku mohon."

Meski matanya tertutup kening Draco mengernyit dan alisnya menaut, pertanda ia sama sekali tidak nyaman. Desahan Hermione yang terkesan makin liar mengusik sesuatu dalam dirinya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah laki-laki normal yang sekarang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertarik dengan undangan pasrah Hermione.

"Uuuhhh... Draco, kenapa kau tidak menyentuhku... sssh kumohon kemarilah..."

Draco berdecak matanya terbuka sedikit melirik Hermione di kasurnya menggeliat tak nyaman, sedang meremas dadanya sendiri sambil mendongak memperlihatkan leher putih yang basah oleh keringat. "Oooohh... Draco." Desahnya tak pernah berhenti memanggil pemuda pucat itu.

Tidak yakin dengan pengelihatannya Draco mengedip tiga kali kemudian melonjak dengan mata terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang semakin erotis di depannya, gaun Hermione sudah tak lagi menempel di tubuhnya, begitu juga strapless bra yang tercampakan begitu saja di lantai marmer.

Draco menelan ludah, sementara gerakan Hermione semakin liar menggeliat, membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah sambil meremas dada dan memilin putingnya sendiri. Pemandangan berikutnya yang tak kalah panas ketika salah satu tangan Hermione mulai turun memasuki thong pants berbahan lace miliknya kemudian menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri sambil mendesah, "Aaaahh Draco, oouhh... sentuh aku di situ. Oouh...kumohon."

Draco masih menganga di tempat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari beberapa saat yang lalu dan sesuatu dalam dirinya terusik. Dentum jantungnya pun kian meningkat jika ia membiarkan Hermione terus berlaku semaunya, apalagi sekarang gadis itu sedang menggesek kemaluannya dengan jari tengah yang sedang naik-turun dari balik celana dalamnya. Merasa terganggu gadis itu mulai menurunkan sehelai kain yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang tubuhnya.

"Mione berhenti!" Tidak mau hal itu terjadi cepat-cepat Draco mendekati Hermione lalu melompat ke tempat tidur tepat di atas tubuh Hermione. Ia tahan kedua tangan gadis itu, namun saat tersadar posisinya berada tepat di atas Hermione ia meneguk ludah. Mata itu begitu sayu menggoda, leher basah dan dada dengan puncak kemerahan yang naik-turun.

Draco mengerjap, ia melepas tangan hermioene berniat pergi tapi ternyata itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Hermione dengan cekatan mengalungkan lagi tangannya di leher Draco lalu menariknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. "Ellmmh..." Dengan lincah lidah wanita itu sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Draco, membelit lidahnya yang hanya kaku tak bergerak. Seharusnya Draco menampar wanita kurang ajar ini, ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukannya, ia merasa tenaganya menguar begitu saja.

Semakin lama ciuman Hermione semakin menuntut, ia menekan kepala Draco seolah memberi sinyal pada pria itu untuk membalas ciumannya. Tak juga berhasil tangan Hermione berpindah ke punggung kokoh yang masih berlapis kemeja yang tadi ia buat kusut, menekan tubuh dengan berat dua kali tubuhnya itu hingga dada polos mereka saling bertemu, sedangkan kepala Draco jatuh di bantal Hermione tepat di perpotongan lehernya, Draco bisa mencium aroma keringat Hermione yang bercampur aroma susu.

"Ngghhh..."

Nikmat. Hermione merasa ribuan volt aliran listrik menyengatnya saat putingnya yang menegang bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Draco. Begitu juga dengan pria itu, ia merasa dua tonjolan kecil Hermione pada dadanya membuatnya merasa gemas tak tertahan. Draco sempat mengulum desahannya.

Si pirang masih belum menyerah untuk lepas dari Hermione, ia mengangkat tubuhnya tapi ada dua kaki yang menahan pinggulnya. Bukankah Draco sudah mengikatnya? Bagaimana simpul itu bisa lepas? Tanya Draco dalam hati. Detik berikutnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan stocking yang mudah melar itu tiba-tiba saja Hermione membalik tubuh Draco dan menduduki perutnya, mengerling binal seperti kuda betina dilanda birahi sambil menggerakan pinggulnya di sana dan membiarkan perut Draco basah oleh cairan dari kemaluannya.

"Mione..." desah Draco. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas, dia bisa gila dengan semua ini. Sibuk meratapi nasipnya lagi-lagi Hermione mengejutkannya saat jemari lentik itu sudah melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya kemudian menurunkan kedua lapis kain penutup bagian intim Draco.

"Mione berhenti!" tolak Draco menepis tangan putih itu, tapi tangan itu kembali untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya menemukan kelelakian Draco sudah membesar di depan wajahnya. Pemiliknya sendiri menyelipkan kelima jarinya di rambut Hermione dan menjauhkan kepala coklat itu dari sana. Bagi Draco ini memalukan, menolak Hermione dan sekarang wanita itu menangkap basah dirinya menegang oleh semua hal yang dilakukannya.

"He-hermio aah.." Kalimatnya terpotong, Draco tidak sempat mengelak. Ia mendesis, remasan pada rambut Hermione menguat saat merasakan lidah hangat si surai cokelat sudah bergerak pelan memutari glans miliknya yang mirip biji ek. Sensasinya lebih tidak masuk akal dari jilatan pertama gadis itu pada puting dadanya, ribuan kutu kecil bukan hanya menggelitik perut bawahnya tapi seluruh tubuhnya kini terasa geli dan meremang.

Draco hanya bisa menahan napas, mulutnya ternganga, wajahnya memerah menyerupai buah persik. Lidah Hermione terus bergerak menyapu habis seluruh permukaan kejantanannya, dari ujung ke pangkal dan sebaliknya seolah tak pernah bosan. Gadis itu juga tak ragu memasukan batang keras itu sedalam-dalamnya di rongga mulutnya hingga menyentuh kerongkongannya lalu menghisapnya dalam.

"Ooh! Shit!" mata granit Draco mulai sayu merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Hermione di bawah sana. Ia bisa gila, kepalanya terasa mau meledak saat Hermione menambahkan remasan lembut pada kedua bijinya. Puas dengan batang itu, Hermione mengerling padanya sambil meludahi telapaknya sendiri kemudian membasahi kejantanannya dan mengocoknya kasar. Mulut panasnya juga berpindah mencaplok dua buah menggantung di pangkal kepunyaan Draco menghisapnya di dalam mulut.

"Aaaassh... Hermiohhne." Draco terus mendesah, dia sudah menahannya tapi masih lolos karena kenikmatan itu mulai membuatnya lupa diri.

Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar sexy, wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang bagus, seorang artis yang digilai banyak pria tengah menjilati kepunyaannya dengan liar. Seharusnya Draco merasa sangat beruntung, ya sangat beruntung sampai ia merasa menyerah, dia tak tahan lagi, dia adalah laki-laki normal, sekuat tenaganya menahan agar tidak terpancing nalurinya berkata lain.

Draco menggeram, tubuhnya penuh peluh, ia mencengkeram lengan Hermione kuat-kuat. "Hermione."

Merasa semakin panas Draco berdecak, ia tak tahan lagi, Hermione benar-benar brengsek mempermainkannya sejauh ini. Dengan gemas mengangkat tubuh itu dan sekali sentak bertukar posisi menindih Hermione, "Kau lupa bahwa aku juga seorang lelaki." Geramnya, Hermione hanya memberinya tatapan nakal. Gadis itu bersorak dalam hati. Selanjutnya Draco melumat bibir Hermione, meremas dadanya, mengecup bibirnya gemas, menjilati bahkan menggigitnya seolah menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Akhh... Draco!" Hermione memekik ciuman Draco berpindah di telinganya, tak lama pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah menggelitik lubang telinga Hermione membuat si rambut cokelat mendesah-desah nikmat. Lidah itu kemudian turun di lehernya, si mata abu-abu mengawali dengan kecupan kemudian menyapukan lidahnya di seluruh permukaan kulit putih itu di sana, lalu menyesap leher asin itu dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan. Hermione terus menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah di bawah kungkungan pria tampan itu, melampiaskan perasaan nikmatnya dengan terus mendesah menyebut nama Malfoy, mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan kokoh milik pria itu dan membuat si jantan semakin mengeras.

Ini kah yang diinginkan gadis itu sedari tadi? Draco Malfoy yang hilang kendali sedang menjajah tubuhnya, meremas dada mungilnya, menyesap lehernya. Tidak ada senyum menggoda Hermione, gadis itu terlalu terbuai dengan sentuhan panas pria yang dikasihinya, kedua alisnya menaut, matanya terpejam erat. Hanya ada kewanitaan yang berkedut pelan, terus mengalirkan cairan yang membasahi celana tipisnya. Desahan dan erangan sexy yang keluar dari bibir basah membengkak miliknya, memenuhi sesi kamar seolah mengatakan Hermione sangat menyukai ini.

"Kau yang menginginkannya Mione." Bisiknya dengan napas berat. Napas hangat itu kemudian menerpa salah satu puncak dada Hermione saat pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya di sana kemudian menjilatnya lembut.

"Aaaahh..." Hermione mendesah sexy. Lidah Draco bergerak cepat di atas puting merah mudanya, rasa geli nan memabukan itu mendera tubuhnya, rasa itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Belum selesai dengan salah satu aset miliknya, mulut Draco menghisap puting itu dengan gemas. Tangan besarnya menelusuri kulit halus Hermione mulai dari dada, perut dan berhenti di atas gundukan kecil sebesar takupan sebelah telapaknya. Ia berhenti di sana meremasnya pelan disertai gigitan kecil di puncak dada pink yang sekarang basah kemerahan.

"Aaaahhh... Malfoy, ce-pat-aah." Ceracaunya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak gelisah, kewanitaannya membanjir ingin sesuatu mengisinya. "Malfoy...oouuhh...ini nikmat." Kepalanya mendongak, lehernya yang mengkilat-kilat oleh keringat dan ludah Draco naik turun, sepuluh jarinya ia selipkan di helaian bleach blonde itu dan menjambaknya gemas. Hermione sedang berada di puncak tertingginya dan ingin Draco segera menyelesaikannya.

Gayung tak bersambut, pangeran impiannya masih ingin bermain-main. Alih-alih segera menyatukan diri mereka, Draco mengangkat kepalanya tapi tidak dengan jemarinya. Jemarinya masih meremas kemaluan Hermione dari luar celana yang sudah basah, namun kali ini Draco menarik sisi-sisi lace dan menyatukannya dengan cara menarik ke atas sampai kain itu menyelip di lipatan kemaluan Hermione.

Desahan Hermione menjadi saat kain itu menggesek klitorisnya, "Aaassshh...eennnhmmm Draco..." ia menatap sayu Draco dari balik bulu matanya, "Draco please..." pintanya memelas yang dijawab dengan lumatan kasar pada bibirnya yang terasa lebih tebal.

Hermione tidak bisa menolak, ia menyambut sapuan lidah Draco pada bibirnya kemudian mengernyit merasakan bukan lagi kain yang menggesek klitorisnya, merupakan jemari Hangat Draco yang bermain-main di sana sambil menurunkan kain satu-satunya yang masih menempel di tubuhnya melalui kaki jenjangnya.

Sudah cukup, Hermione tak bisa lagi mengikuti permainan Draco. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia peluk punggung Draco, menariknya kemudian membalik tubuh Draco dan menindih perutnya. Dengan sorot penuh birahi Hermione menurunkan kedua celana Draco bersamaan, sementara dengan kemejanya ia tidak sempat. Ia tak sabar, diraihnya batang tegak milik Draco dan mengocoknya sebentar. Sambil mendesah pelan Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sapukan bagian intim Draco ke bagian intim miliknya yang sudah basah.

"Ooooh... Draco." Lenguhnya dengan tatapan lelah saat kedua kelamin itu saling bergesekan, Draco membuka mulutnya bernapas berat mengulurkan tangannya untuk meremas dada Hermione, ia menunggu gadis itu membenamkan juniornya ke lubang panas milik gadisnya.

Gadis itu mengerling nakal, sambil menggigit bibir dan menatap wajah Draco ia menurunkan pinggulnya hingga seluruh batang kelelakian Draco terbenam di sana. "Oooouh Mione..." desisnya merasa bagian tubuhnya telah memasuki Hermione dengan lembut.

"Ssssh...aaaah... ini nikmat D-draco." mata Hermione terpejam. Ia terdiam di sana membiarkan kewanitaannya terbiasa dengan milik Draco. Pemuda itu mengerti, ia tarik kepala Hermione dan mengecup bibirnya dalam.

Tak lama Hermione bergerak, ia menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur menghantarkan panas yang membakar tubuh keduanya. Dengan gerakan pasti ia mempertegas gerakannya, lebih cepat cepat dan cepat hingga dirinya sendiri mendesah-desah meliukan tubuhnya diatas Draco.

"Mione...ooh..shit! lebih cepat!" Draco tidak sabar, ia meremas kuat kedua payudara Hermione, mengambil alih permainan dengan menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih kuat di lubang wanita itu. Mendapat sensasi menghujam lebih kuat tubuh Hermione melengkung, dadanya membusung di depan wajah Draco yang langsung disambut dengan mencaplok salah satunya.

"Ahhh... ... Malfoy, aku mencintaimu. Emmnnhhh... oouh, aah..i-ni terlalu...aaah. Nikmat Malfoy!" Ceracaunya di tengah persetubuhan itu. Draco diam fokus pada hujamannya yang membuat milik Hermione semakin basah menciptakan suara kecipak khas dua kemaluan yang bersatu.

Semakin lama gerakan Draco semakin kuat, perut Hermione terasa seperti diaduk-aduk, geli, nikmat dan penuh menjadi satu di sana menciptakan rasa yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bosan, Draco menarik tubuh Hermione dan mengecup bibirnya, kemudian menggulingkan tubuh mulus itu lalu ia tindih sehingga Hermione kembali di bawah kungkungan tubuh atletis Draco.

Di sana Draco mengusap keringat di kening Hermione dengan tangannya, lalu kembali menurunkan kepalanya untuk menghisap puncak dada mungil itu. Suara decapan lidah Draco kembali terdengar seiring dengan desahan yang tak pernah berhenti dari mulut Hermione. Ciumannya turun perlahan menyusuri perut rata gadis itu, dengan tangannya Draco membelai paha Hermione dan menggesernya hingga paha itu melebar. Dengan begitu Draco bisa bebas menyentuh daerah pribadi dengan warna merah muda yang menggoda.

"D-draco...uuuhn..."

Hermione menggigit bibir saat kedua kakinya dilebarkan diikuti wajah pemuda itu yang menyongsong kewanitaannya. "Ooouh Draco!" jeritnya ketika sebuah kecupan menyusul dan jilatan mendarat di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya bergerak menjambak helaian pirang itu, kakinya tersilang di belakang kepala Draco merasakan lidah pemuda itu menusuk lubang terintimnya. Menusuknya dengan gerakan maju mundur yang membuatnya gila.

"Draco... uuhh... lagi... lebih dalam..." Jambakan di rambut Draco menguat, namun si Malfoy junior ini terlalu sibuk menghisap cairan manis yang terus keluar dari pusat rangsang Hermione. Tidak peduli pemiliknya terus mendesah meminta untuk segera disetubuhi.

"Ahh D-draco...uuh..." Hermione meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, bulir keringat terus keluar melalui pori-porinya. Sensasi lidah Draco di kewanitaannya membuat segala hal ternikmat serasa terkumpul di perutnya. "Aaaaahh..." dan semua itu tak lagi biasa ia tahan.

"Ahhn...aaaahhhn..." tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari kewanitaannya membasahi wajah tampan Draco.

Puas dengan itu Draco kembali mengungkung Hermione dalam tubuhnya, ia kecupi wajah lelah Hermione menunggu gadis itu kembali siap menerimanya. Hermione tersenyum dengan mata sayunya, lalu menarik wajah Draco untuk melumat bibirnya.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, lidah menjulur untuk saling mengait. Dan di bawah sana Draco Malfoy kembali melebarkan paha Hermione. Draco menggesekan kejantanannya yang masih kokoh ke kemaluan yang sudah basah oleh campuran salivanya dan cairan gadis itu. Tidak begitu sulit karena Draco sudah memasuki rongga panas itu sebelumnya.

"Enngghh... ahhh..." Hermione memejamkan mata merasakan perlahan batang milik Draco yang kembali memasukinya.

Untuk sesaat keduanya membisu dalam lumatan lidah yang panas, sementara pinggul mereka bekerjasama dengan sangat epik, insting sebagai makhluk biologis menuntun tubuh mereka untuk mencari kenikmatan yang dihadirkan oleh lawannya.

"Uuhhh...Draco...lebih cepat..aahh..aah." Tatap Hermione mengelus pipi Draco. Pemuda itu tersenyum menuruti permintaan Hermione mempercepat hujamannya. Ia menurunkan kepalanya mengecup bibir Hermione lalu menyusuri lekuk leher dan meninggalkan kissmark disana. Tak lupa menuruni bukit mungil namun begitu menantang, ia kulum lagi bulatan kecil diujung dada itu, membuat Hermione mendesis dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh Draconya.

Kecipak dua alat reproduksi yang beradu meningkahi deru nafas yang memburu. Rintihan penuh kenyamanan dari mulut Mione disambut dengan hangat oleh lenguhan Draco. Sesekali Hermione merentang lebar kedua pahanya seolah mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada kepunyaan Draco yang keras tak henti menghujam kerelung lorong kewanitaannya.

"Aaaagghhhh... Draco... d-draco ma-malfooyyh..." Hermione berteriak histeris, nafasnya tersengal, merasakan sesuatu yang seolah dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, "Aaaaaaagghhh..!" tubuhnya mengejang, menggeliat, memeluk tubuh Draco dengan erat seolah ingin menghentikan gerakan pinggul pemuda blonde itu.

Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena pinggul Draco justru menghentak lebih kuat dan lebih keras, pemuda itu juga tengah mengejar puncaknya yang bersiap menyapa, hujaman kejantanannya semakin kasar dan semakin jauh memasuki rongga kewanitaan Hermione, membuat tubuh gadis itu menggeliat semakin liar, merintih dirudung puncak rasa nikmat yang tak ada habisnya.

"Kau suka?" bisik Draco menggoda, sedangkan gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedari tadi memerah.

Hingga akhirnya nafas Draco tercekat, menyatukan dirinya dengan Hermione tak disangkanya senikmat itu. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk membuatnya semakin hilang kendali. Draco merasakan seluruh darahnya mengalir di kepala, terasa panas.

"Oouuhh...Mione!" Dalam hentakan yang kuat menusuk lebih dalam, dan menghambur benih kehidupan di rahim Hermione. Mengejat-ngejat mengantarkan cairan panas kekemaluan gadis bermata hazel yang mengangkat pinggulnya lebih tinggi seolah ingin memanjakan milik prianya.

"Aaaahhh..." Pemuda itu terjatuh di samping Hermione. Percintaannya barusan memang menguras seluruh tenaganya, dia tatap gadis berambut lembut itu juga sama seperti dirinya, dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar naik turun menandakan dirinya benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan tenaga.

Tangan kanannya meraih dahi Hermione, menyisir rambut itu kebelakang. Ada rasa bersalah yang sangat besar di dada Draco. Tak seharusnya dia melakukan ini pada Hermione, seharusnya dia bisa menahan napsunya.

Waktu di dinding kamar Hermione menunjukan angka 04.05. Di ranjang besar itu Draco yang baru saja membuka mata sedikit tersentak terbangun bukan di kamarnya sendiri, dan ia menemukan wanita berambut cokelat sedang berada dalam pelukannya, dan mereka berada di bawah selimut yang sama tanpa pakaian.

Draco mengusap wajah lelahnya dan mendesah. Ia masih ingat penyesalannya dan sebelum gadis di sampingnya terbangun Draco berniat pergi lebih dulu. Bukan, bukan karena ia brengsek hanya saja Draco belum tau apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Hermione. Sebut saja dia pengecut.

Ia pindahkan sepelan mungkin kepala Hermione dari dadanya, gadis itu sempat bergerak membuat Draco sedikit khawatir. Tapi hanya sesaat dan Hermione kembali nyaman pada bantal dan selimutnya yang hangat.

Draco turun dari tempat tidur, membenarkan kemejanya, memakai celananya kembali dan mengambil kunci di samping gaun Hermione yang tergeletak di lantai. Sebelum pergi ia tatapi tubuh polos di balik selimut tebal itu, wajah gadis itu pucat, bibirnya tak lagi berwarna pink menggoda seperti semalam, mungkin dia terlalu lelah.

Draco menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar, tak lupa ia pungut jas dan dasinya yang tergolek di dekat pintu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Draco ada hazel sayu yang sejak tadi mengamatinya, mulai ia turun dari tempat tidur sampai pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu. Hermione tau, Draco tidak suka ini. Draco tidak menyukainya, Draco menyukai gadis lain. Dan malam tadi seharusnya Draco bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Bukan menurutinya yang seperti jalang merayu pemuda itu habis-habisan. Dia tidak pernah merasa semalu ini.

Sementara itu di depan pintu Draco yang baru saja keluar dikejutkan oleh kemunculan gadis yang semalam ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Cho Chang mematung di depan pintu Luna Lovegood yang letaknya tepat di depan kamar Hermione.

Iris keabuan Draco melebar, begitu juga dengan Cho. Terlihat sekali keduanya tampak tidak siap dengan pertemuan mendadak ini. Terlebih dari pihak Draco, orang bodoh pun akan tau apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan penampilan seperti itu? Bercak merah pada dada dan lehernya. Tapi untuk menghindari Cho, itu adalah sesuatu yang terlambat.

"Ha-hai." Sapanya kemudian, sangat canggung. "Kau menginap di sini?"

Si gadis berwajah oriental tersenyum, "Ha-hai Draco." Jawabnya tak kalah canggung. "Iiya a-aku menginap, dan kau―" Cho menghentikan kalimatnya, tatapannya melewati kepala Draco membaca papan nama yang terukir di sana. "―miss Granger." lanjutnya. Ia juga sempat meneliti penampilan Draco, dan langsung tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada pemuda ini dan Miss Grangernya.

Draco mengangguk ragu, "Y-ya."

"Baiklah." Cho tersenyum.

"Err... maaf semalam aku ada se―"

"Aku memaafkanmu Draco. Dan aku mengerti." Potong Cho. "Ah iya aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kamar Luna, aku harus mengambilnya." Katanya lagi. Hal itu sangat kentara di mata Draco bahwa gadis ini hanya ingin menghindar. Draco paham, Cho pasti kecewa padanya.

"Satu lagi," Cho berbalik. "Aku akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat keluar sebelum semua orang terbangun dan memergokimu."

Cho benar. Draco mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah." Jawabnya, tampak seperti baru terbangun dari gua. Kemudian Draco melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cho. Di tempatnya gadis itu sedang menatap punggung Draco dengan sedih.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian malam erotisnya bersama Draco, Hermione tak lagi mengganggunya, pria itu juga tidak pernah lagi muncul di sekolah. Bahkan kemarin semua barang-barangnya dari Slytherin diangkut oleh orang-orang suruhan ayahnya.

Jujur Hermione masih sangat merindukannya, dan sebelum pergi dari London Hermione berharap bisa bertemu dengan Draco sekali lagi. Ia berencana pindah ke sebuah pedesaan di Gloucestershire dan meninggalkan dunia keartisannya karena suatu hal. Tapi Hermione mengurungkan niatnya, inilah batas di mana ia harus berhenti mengganggu Draco dan membiarkan pemuda itu hidup dengan gadis pilihannya.

Hermione menghela napas, hembusan hangatnya mengepul di udara kemudian menghilang. Salju sudah turun beberapa hari yang lalu, menutup sebagian atap Hogwarts dan permukaan daun di sekitar bangunan itu. Sangat dingin, bahkan beanie hat berbahan rajut yang menutupi kepalanya tak begitu membantu menghangatkan, begitu juga dengan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya. Mungkin ini rasa dingin yang berbeda, dingin yang berasal dari hati yang sesak merindukan Draco.

Ia rapatkan mantel, menyeret kopernya dari halaman Hogwarts. Chauffeur pribadinya berlari kecil saat melihatnya dan mengambil alih koper itu. Hermione menghentikan tungkai beralas winter boot-nya. Langkah terakhir yang akan dilaluinya nanti adalah langkah yang membawanya benar-benar keluar dari Hogwarts. Ia sempatkan melihat belakang, memandangi atap Hogwarts rumahnya selama tiga tahun ini, tempat di mana ia bertemu Draco, pemuda pemurung yang membuatnya terjatuh bangun karna cinta. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk jatuh cinta pemuda itu, hanya berawal dari obsesi karna Draco mirip Tom Felton artis favoritnya semasa kecil.

Kedua sudut bibir pucat Hermione terangkat manis mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Draco. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya ada dia yang selalu berusaha mendekati pria itu diam-diam, segala penolakan Draco dan tatapan geli darinya.

"Maaf Miss, Mr Granger berpesan padaku anda tidak boleh berlama-lama di luar." Nostalgia Hermione berakhir oleh suara itu. Chauffeur kepercayaan ayahnya sudah kembali dan berdiri menunggu.

Hermione tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kali ini aku tidak akan membantahnya." lalu mengangkat kakinya. Tapi baru sekali langkah Hermione merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Langkahnya otomatis terhenti, bumi yang dipijaknya terasa berputar-putar.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Miss?" pria dengan seragam hitam itu cepat-cepat mengahampiri nona besarnya. Hermione hanya memberinya isyarat melalui angkatan tangannya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong lebih banyak lagi saat denyutan itu kembali menyakitinya, seperti ribuan jarum sedang menusuk bersamaan. Hermione meringis memegangi kepala, terlalu sakit sampai lututnya terasa lemas. Detik berikutnya ia merasa ada cairan berbau anyir yang keluar melalui hidung, Hermione tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, seluruh sendinya terasa lemas seperti tak berfungsi, tapi belum sempat terjatuh di atas salju ia sempat mendengar Chauffeur-nya berteriak dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	5. Chapter 5

_3 Tahun kemudian._

Iris hazel itu terbuka lemah, hidungnya mencium bau beberapa macam campuran obat yang tidak asing. Dengan pengelihatan yang masih kabur ia tatap sekeliling dan menemukan ruangan serba putih dan hangat. Punggung tangan kirinya sedikit nyeri, saat memeriksa di sana sudah terpasang jarum infus. Hermione menghela napas, sepertinya itu adalah hal biasa.

Beberapa menit menyempurnakan kesadarannya pintu tiba-tiba dibuka pelan, kepalanya bergerak lemah ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahun dengan jas dokter, tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa sakit?" tanya pria itu saat berada di dekat Hermione, mengelus pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi pasien yang mirip _beanie hat_. Hermione menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah. "Sok kuat, tentu saja." dengus pria dewasa itu mengambil duduk di samping ranjang rawat Hermione

"Aku memang kuat." Pria itu hanya tersenyum mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggengamnya. "Jadi berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup?"

Wajah pria itu berubah, senyum menghilang dari sana. Beberapa saat ia menghela napas, kemudian kembali tersenyum bijak, "Kau harus segera melakukan operasi Hermione." Jawabnya. "Kanker di otakmu semakin membesar, _chemotherapy_ dan radiasi tidaklah lagi cukup."

Hermione terdiam mendengar perkembangan kanker di otaknya. Kanker itu ia derita sejak tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Seharusnya Hermione bisa mendapatkan operasinya lebih awal, tapi gadis penyuka vanila itu selalu menolak. Draco Malfoy tentu saja yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan penolakan operasi itu, Hermione tidak akan melakukannya karena operasi di Lobus Temporalnya beresiko menghilangkan semua ingatan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan semua memori tentang Draco.

"Kau belum mau mengatakan siapa dia, pemuda yang bisa menolak putri cantik Ayah. Siapa dia yang berani membuat putriku lebih memilihnya daripada aku."

Bibir pucat Hermione sedikit bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah sampai, tapi ia masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Ayah akan membawanya untukmu sayang, kita akan lakukan operasinya." Dan Hector Granger juga sama, pria itu tampak menahan air mata. Sebagai ayah melihat putri satu-satunya berada di titik ini adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Rambut putrinya rontok karena obat-obatan kemo yang mengharuskannya dicukur habis, wajah itu sangat pucat, tubuhnya begitu kurus dan lemah. Tidak ada Hermione Granger empat tahun yang lalu, yang cantik, bahagia, penuh energi, modis, berkelas dan angkuh seperti angsa putih.

"Ayah..." panggil Hermione, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya meleleh membasahi bantal biru yang dipakainya. "Meskipun Ayah membawa dia kesini, hatinya tidak akan pernah jadi milikku. Lagipula itu sudah sangat lama, dia pasti juga sudah tidak mengingatku."

Hector menggeleng lelah. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuh anak itu jika aku menemukannya."

Hermione tertawa dalam tangis mendengar ayahnya. "Aku yang akan merentangkan tanganku untuk mencegah Ayah."

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Keras kepala."

"Aku membawanya dari Ayah, bukannya kau lebih memilih Granger dari pada Grengass di belakang namamu?" Hector tersenyum mengusap kepala botak Hermione yang tertutup beanie hat mengingat ia lebih memilih ibu dari wanita ini daripada keluarga yang menolak pernikahan mereka. "Lagipula Ayah pernah memberi tahuku bahwa cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil. Aku tahu itu."

"Kau masih mengingatnya? padahal Ayah hanya asal bicara."

Bibir Hermione masih terangkat manis. "Tentu saja. "Jadi apa Bellatrix sudah mengandung?" sekarang ia menyinggung soal Ibu tirinya.

Hector menggeleng.

"Sudah kubilang buatlah satu bayi lagi, aku tidak mau Ayah kesepian saat aku pergi nanti."

Hector hanya bisa tersenyum menggenggam tangan Hermione. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir soal bayi lagi, Hector selama ini hanya memikirkan Hermione-nya. Dia masih menyalahkan diri sendiri sebagai dokter gagal yang terlambat mendiagnosis penyakit anaknya sendiri. Meski selama ini Hermione sendiri lah yang selalu melewati jadwal pemeriksaan rutin bulanannya, anak itu terlalu mengabaikan kesehatan, dan Hector lagi-lagi menyalahkan dirinya karena membiarkan Hermione tinggal di asrama tanpa pengawasannya. Tidak pernah tau saat Hermione sering pingsan di sela-sela kegiatan keartisannya. Ironis saat gadis itu selama ini menolak operasinya dan menyembunyikan penyakit itu dari semua orang.

"Ayah..."

Hector mengerjap terbangun dari lamunan dan menatap Hermione.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membuat satu bayi lagi, dan fokuslah pada Bellatrix. Karena hanya dia yang tersisa saat aku tidak lagi ada."

Hector mengangguk lemah dan memaksakan senyumnya untuk Hermione. "Ya, Ayah janji sayang." 

Burung berkicau bersahut-sahutan di depan kamar Hermione, matahari di luar sudah tinggi dilihat dari cahaya yang menyorot ruangan pasien itu. Ia yang baru saja membuka iris hazelnya mendudukan diri di tempat tidur dan melihat jam di dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul 08.12. Ia turunkan kaki yang tertutup piyama rumah sakit berwarna biru lalu memakai sandal, tak lupa melepas infus di tangan kirinya kemudian melangkah keluar untuk berjalan-jalan di taman.

Hermione tak mau melewatkan paginya di rumah sakit 's begitu saja, apalagi Matahari pagi ini bersinar cerah. Tempat ini adalah favoritnya, taman dengan rumput hijau yang di tanami bunga daffodil dan beberapa cemara, terdapat air mancur di tengah taman dan beberapa kursi panjang berwarna hitam di pinggir jalan berlantai paving yang menyerupai rute mobil mainan, biasanya ia akan duduk di kursi itu jika sudah bosan.

Rasanya tempat ini seperti rumah kedua bagi Hermione, ayahnya sudah bekerja di rumah sakit ini sejak Hermione kecil. Dan setelah kepergian Ibunya ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun, Hector sering membawa Hermione ke sini karena anak itu tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

Tiga tahun setelahnya Hector menikah lagi, hal itu sempat menyulut ketegangan antara ayah dan putri Granger yang akhirnya membuat Hermione memilih _boarding school_ sebagai tempat tinggal. Ia berpikir seharusnya Hector tetap setia pada ibunya. Tapi sekarang itu tidak lagi, seiring bertambah dewasanya Hermione gadis itu tak lagi egois melarang Hector mencari pengganti bunya.

Sedang menikmati hangatnya mentari dengan menghirup udara dingin sebuah suara percakapan kecil mencuri perhatiannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Hector sedang berbicara dengan orang dewasa lain di koridor. Orang itu memiliki rambut _bleach blonde_ yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, bedanya rambut itu dibiarkan panjang menyentuh punggung.

Hermione merasa pernah melihat orang tersebut, tapi entah di mana. Dahinya sempat mengernyit mencoba mengingat, tapi percuma. Ingatannya beberapa tahun ini menjadi tidak bagus semenjak kanker itu menyerang. Demi membunuh rasa penasaran Hermione memutar langkah memutuskan pergi ke sana saja untuk menyapa Ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi Ayah." Sapanya ramah. Kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh padanya.

"Oh hai sayang." Hector menyambutnya dengan kecupan kecil di pipi dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak cerewet saat melihat Hermione jalan-jalan tanpa pakaian tebal. "Bagaimana kau keluar tanpa syal dan pakaian tebal ini dingin sekali, kau belum begitu sehat. Bagaima-" Gadis itu hanya mendelikan hazelnya dan melirikan mata pada pria berambut perak di samping Ayahnya, berharap pria cerewet itu berhenti mengomelinya seperti anak-anak. Hector hampir lupa ada orang lain selain mereka. "Oh maaf," katanya ketika tersadar. "Ah Lucius ini putriku yang aku ceritakan padamu."

Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum ramah, "Miss Granger?" sapanya dengan suara bariton yang terkesan berwibawa. "Dia sangat cantik Hector."

"Kau belum tau bagaimana keras kepalanya angsa putihku ini Lucius. Ya, Seperti menjinakan seekor naga Norwegia."

"Ayah!" Hermione menatap Horror Hector karena telah bercerita seenaknya. Pria bernama Lucius itu hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak sekeras kepala putraku." Dan tangan pria itu menepuk pelan lengan Hermione.

"Oh terima kasih Mr...?" Hermione berhenti dengan kerutan di dahi, ia belum tahu nama keluarga teman ayahnya ini.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." Potong pria itu.

Mendengar nama keramat itu disebut mata Hermione melebar. Mungkin memang banyak nama Malfoy di dunia ini, tapi Malfoy satu ini sangat mirip dengan Malfoy yang ia kenal, rambut putih, wajah pucat dan mata abu-abu yang terkesan begitu dingin. Bahkan sekarang Hermione berani bertaruh pria itu adalah ayah dari Draco malfoy. Ya benar dia adalah Lucius malfoy yang dulu selalu muncul di majalah bisnis. Dan sedang apa orang itu di rumah sakit kanker, siapa yang sakit-kanker? Batin hermione mulai terusik.

"Oh kau harus bertemu dengan putraku, dia sedang berjalan-ja―ah itu dia." Belum selesai Lucius melanjutkan sepertinya seseorang datang dari arah belakang Hermione berdiri. Ia memutar tubuh untuk melihat orang yang sudah memelankan langkah itu. Saat itu juga mulut Hermione ternganga, lututnya melemas melihat sosok berambut pirang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sedang memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama, terbelalak dengan jantung yang berdegup keras.

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

Panggil mereka bersamaan.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kanker otak stadium tiga, di cerebrum tepatnya di Lobus Temporal." Hermione hampir lupa bernapas mendengar penjelasan itu dari mulut Draco. Dia tidak pernah berandai-andai Draco Malfoy pemuda yang disukainya mengidap kanker yang sama seperti yang ia derita. Mulutnya seperti akan terbuka, ingin bicara tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"I-ini ti―"

"Tidak masuk akal." Potong Draco. Gadis itu menunduk menggigit bibirnya. Benar, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, tapi segala kemungkinan memang bisa terjadi. Mungkin satu dari seribu kasus tidak masuk akal ini terjadi, dan Hermione benci dia adalah 'satu' dari seribu itu.

"Kau seharusnya melakukan pengangkatan itu." Kata hermione, menatap wajah yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan penyakit bersarang di otakmu? Apa Ayahmu tidak punya uang untuk operasi? Kurasa bukan itu." Hermione menggeleng sendiri.

Draco tak menjawab, wanita ini masih sama seperti yang dulu, cerewet. Tapi ada sedikit yang berubah, wajah kurus itu sedikit dewasa dan dia bukanlah sosok hermione yang dulu sangat agresif dan selalu bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Dan aku masih marah padamu saat kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Kh! Kau benar-benar brengsek Malfoy." Tambah Hermione.

Draco seperti tertampar tepat di wajahnya. "I-itu... aku..." ia menghela napas, mengusap wajahnya. "Maaf, aku hanya― seharusnya aku tidak―"

"Aku tau itu salahku, aku yang menggodamu mati-matian saat itu."

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya terdiam, duduk di sebuah kursi taman sambil melihat pemandangan hijau dan air mancur di depan mereka. Hanya suara burung dan air yang terasa begitu mendamaikan. Membiarkan keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing dan mencoba mencerna semua yang telah terjadi dulu hingga detik ini.

"Lalu bagaiaman denganmu?" Suara Draco memecah keheningan. "Kau juga membiarkan kanker itu menggerogoti tubuh _sexy_ mu. Apa uang artis populer ini sudah habis?"

Hermione mendengus geli. "Kau bertanya padahal kau sendiri sudah tau jawabannya."

"Karena aku?" tanya Draco memberanikan diri menatap wanita pucat di sampingnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunykan semua ini dengan senyum dan tingkah genitmu itu?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya segaris senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Cho?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang baginya tidaklah penting lagi. "Kau tidak menceritakan bagaimana aku mengejarmu, lalu menjadikanku bahan lelucon kalian kan?"

Draco terdiam kemudian mendengus sambil menatap sekeliling. "Menceritakan tentangmu? Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak lucu. Dan jangan pernah tanya lagi tentangnya Granger!"

"Aku mengerti," Hermione mengangguk. Menunduk menatap jemari di pangkuannya yang ia mainkan. "Aku dengar kabar burung selama ini kau berada di kafe itu hanya untuk menatapnya? Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar pengecut."

"Kau mengintrogasiku?"

Hermione mencoba memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan Draco. "Sebenarnya bukan―"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Draco membungkam bibir pucat Hermione dengan bibirnya. Hazel hermione melebar, jantungnya otomatis berdegup kencang, bulunya merinding merasakan bibir hangat itu menempel di bibir dinginnya. Rasanya seperti ciuman pertama kaum remaja. Ia hanya bisa mematung menatap Draco yang tengah memejamkan mata melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sampai ketika Draco tidak mendapat balasan dari ciuman rindunya.

"Kau tidak membalasnya?" tatap Draco kecewa.

Hermione terdiam menatapnya tak mengerti. Dia hanya terlalu kaget. "D-draco apa yang...? "

"Tiga tahun mengganggu hidupku dan terus gentayangan di sekitarku, menempeliku seperti permen karet sepanjang hari, kau pikir semua itu tidak cukup untuk membuat akalku dipenuhi olehmu _Miss Granger?_ Dan kau pikir saat bersama Cho aku bisa berhenti memikirkanmu?" tatapnya tajam.

"Mione, kau menyiksaku saat kau tak lagi menggangguku. Kau menyiksaku saat Krum mencium bibirmu, kau menyiksaku saat Weasly merangkulmu dan kau tertawa bersama yang lain. Kau semakin menyiksaku saat kau pergi dan aku tidak menemukanmu di semua tempat yang kita tahu! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan pengangkatan tumor ini lalu melupakanmu!" Hazel Hermione bergerak-gerak membalas tatapan Draco, iris indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkannya lagi.

"Tidak aku tidak bisa, aku menyakitimu dengan bodoh saat itu karena otakku hanya dipenuhi Ibuku. Dan perasaanku kepada Cho tak lebih dari perasaan rinduku pada Ibu."

"Mione kau tau, aku sudah kehilangan warna putih dalam hidupku, yaitu Ibu. Kau datang di sana dengan banyak warna dalam bentuk kekonyolan dan segala hal yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus kehilangan kau juga setelahnya? Lalu untuk siapa lagi aku hidup?"

"Draco..." lirih Hermione. Kelopak matanya telah dipenuhi air mata yang hampir meleleh.

"Jika ibuku adalah putih kau adalah merah, biru, dan kuning. Semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku akan menjadi warna baru yang tidak aku sadari telah mempengaruhi hidupku. Saat kau pergi semua menjadi gelap, tidak ada putih dan tidak ada warna."

"Hah, apa yang aku bicarakan, ini konyol dan menggelikan bukan?"

"Draco..." bibir pucat itu bergetar pelan, mata itu menatap tak percaya. Hermione merasa bersalah meninggalkan Draco di saat pria itu membutuhkannya, menghentikan perjuangannya mendapatkan pria ini.

"Dan apa sekarang kau menolakku?"

Hermione menggeleng, air matanya meleleh di pipi. "Tidak...aku hanya..."

Draco menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya lalu membawa Hermione dalam pelukannya. "Jangan bicara lagi, aku hanya ingin melakukan ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Maafkan aku Mione... Aku akan menebus semuanya." Dan di dada Draco yang bidang dan hangat Hermione memeluknya erat, menumpahkan semua perasaan, dia terisak sedih, menangis rindu, dan lelehan air mata bahagia menjadi satu.

"Ayah aku dan Draco akan melakukan operasinya."

Hector meletakan kertas berisi laporan kesehatan Hermione di mejanya. Wajahnya seperti tertampar mendengar pernyataan gadis yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ceria di depannya, seolah tidak ada satupun penyakit di tubuh itu. Seharusnya ini menjadi kabar yang paling membahagiakan untuk Hector, ia sudah menunggu saat ini dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang rasanya tidak lagi.

"Ayah?" Hermione yang tidak mendapat respon mendekati Ayahnya, duduk di pegangan kursi dan memeluk leher Hector. "Kenapa Ayah diam, aku dan Draco akan melakukan operasi itu. Kami tau resikonya adalah ingatan yang akan hilang, tapi kami menemukan ide besar. Aku dan Draco berencana jalan-jalan membuat video dan foto sebelum operasi, lalu membuat pernyataan bahwa kami saling mencintai, setelah itu kami akan melalui hidup yang baru, membuat kenangan baru yang indah lalu menikah."

Hector tersenyum merangkul lengan Hermione dan mengusapnya. Seharusnya dia bahagia mendengar rencana indah putrinya, tapi rencana itu sekarang hanya terdengar sangat menyesakan dadanya. "Hermione ada yang harus Ayah sampaikan."

Hermione tersenyum tipis keluar dari ruangan Hector. Ia berjalan ke taman ke mana seorang pemuda berambut __bleach blonde__ menunggunya. Dari belakang Hermione menatap lekat punggung lebar berlapis baju pasien itu, seperti impiannya selama ini ia selalu berharap punggung itu menunggunya, menunggunya di atas altar pernikahan dengan jas pengantin lalu menyambut tangannya, mengucap sumpah pernikahan di depan Ayahnya dan berciuman disaksikan puluhan pasang mata. Mungkin sangat jauh dari angan, tapi Hermione sudah cukup bahagia punggung itu kini menunggunya.

"Hermione?" Draco menoleh dengan senyuman yang membuat Hermione setengah gila. Pemuda itu berdiri lalu memegang kedua lengannya. "Apa yang Ayahmu katakan? Dia mengijinkan rencana kencan kita?" Hermione tersenyum mengangguk. "Ah aku senang sekali. Lalu kapan kita akan operasi?"

"Besok."

"Secepat itu?" tanya Draco setengah tak percaya. "Apa kita tidak bisa menundanya? Bukankah kita harus menyiapkan banyak foto dan video sebelum operasi?"

Mendengarnya entah kenapa Hermione tiba-tiba menjadi marah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Draco?! Sudah cukup penyakit itu bersarang di otakmu! kau harus segera melakukan operasinya!"

"Mione..."

Dengan emosional ia memukul-mukulkan tangan lemahnya di dada Draco. "Kubilang jangan hanya memikirkan foto-foto kita! Kau tidak boleh menundanya! Kau harus operasi! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Hermione terus memukulnya.

Draco menahan tangan itu dan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Hermione? Hermione berhenti!" Tapi gadis itu mulai menangis seiring dengan pukulannya yang melemah. "Hermione..." panggilnya sekali lagi lalu membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf..." gadis itu terisak. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati."

Draco mencium rambut Hermione dan mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku tidak akan mati. Aku janji padamu aku tidak akan mati sekarang. Kita akan sembuh."

Hermione tampak cantik dengan __coat_ _ berwarna krimnya, syal abu-abu yang melingkari lehernya dan boots hitam yang membungkus tungkainya. Ia memakai rambut palsu yang sama persis dengan rambutnya yang dulu, dan bibir yang tersenyum itu berwarna merah menyala.

Draco mematung memandangi pemandangan di depan matanya, ia baru saja melihat Hermione si artis terkenal yang tengah kembali menempelinya sepanjang hari. Berbeda dengan hari itu, kali ini Draco tidak akan pura-pura tidak melihatnya atau pergi ke Florean Fortques ice cream demi menghindari gadis ini, melainkan menyiapkan lengannya untuk dipeluk secara suka rela olehnya.

" _Mr Malfoy_ suatu kehormatan bisa berkencan satu hari penuh denganmu."

Draco mendengus mencubit pelan pipi tirus Hermione, " _Miss Granger berhenti omong kosong._ " Keduanya tertawa lalu saling mengecup di bibir dan di akhiri dengan si pirang yang membawa gadisnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

 _London eye_ , kincir raksasa itu menjadi tempat terakhir Draco dan Hermione untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka yang pertama setelah seharian ini mereka habiskan di tempat-tempat yang ingin Hermione datangi. Mereka mengunjungi _Aquarium_ dan berfoto bersama penguin, membeli banyak kembang gula dan permen lalu berjalan-jalan di taman bunga membuat banyak foto dan Video kenangan.

Dari dalam kapsul kaca ini keduanya menatap gemerlap London di malam hari. Hanya berdua, Draco sengaja menyewa tempat ini hanya untuk bersama Hermione-nya, manekin bernyawanya. Pemuda itu tak pernah melepas pelukannya pada Hermione seinchi-pun, ia memeluk perut Hermione dari belakang sambil sesekali menciumi pipi kemerahan itu.

 _" _Bautiful."_ _ Bisik Draco di telinga Hermione.

"Ya, __beautiful.__ Aku selalu ingin melihat pemandangan indah dari sini bersamamu."

"Bukan pemandangannya, tapi kau." Jawab Draco jahil yang langsung membuatnya dihadiahi cubitan kecil di tangan.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti merayuku dengan rayuan palsu."

Draco mendengus. "Aku pernah mendengar dari Blaise dan Theo, para gadis suka dirayu meski mereka tau itu rayuan palsu."

"Jadi rayuanmu palsu? Jawab saja Malfoy dan aku akan mendorongmu dari sini." Draco terkekeh sambil mengecup pipi Hermione.

"Dengar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Draco memutar tubuh Hermione menghadapnya. Hermione hanya menatap penasaran Draco yang tengah melepas satu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya, lalu melepas sebuah kalung dari lehernya dengan kotak kecil berwarna perak menggantung di sana. Ia ambil tangan kanan Hermione lalu dibuka genggamannya dan meletakan benda itu di sana.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Buka saja."

Dengan ragu Hermione membuka pelan kotak kecil itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat manis, matanya berbinar saat melihat benda di dalamnya. Sebuah kancing berwarna putih dengan ukiran empat kelas Hogwarts. Itu adalah kancing kedua milik seragam Draco. "Draco..." lirihnya. Bibir merah Hermione bergetar, dan tanpa disuruh ia mulai menangis bahagia melihat benda putih itu di tangannya. "I-ini adalah..."

"Lima tahun, bukan tiga lagi." Bisik Draco. "Mungkin terdengar menggelikan, tapi lima tahun ini anggap saja isi hatiku ada di sana, dia milikmu yang belum sempat aku berikan."

Hermione mengangguk, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menangis bahagia di sana. "Akhir-akhir ini kau memang sangat menggelikan." Dia tidak pernah menyangka Draco Malfoy akan memberikan balasan seindah ini untuknya.

"Kau boleh memasukanku di buku keajaiban aneh, Draco Malfoy yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jatuh cinta akan membuatku terus ingin mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan yang membuat orang lain mau muntah jika mendengarnya."

"Aku akan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri." Kembali tubuh ringkih itu dipeluk Draco dengan hangat. Pria itu tidak akan mau sedikitpun berjauhan dengan gadis yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia cintai. Tidak akan, dia bahkan rela menukar hidupnya untuk Hermione.

"Draco, jika kau bertanya siapa wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia, aku akan menjawab itu aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Draco."

"Aku tahu Mione, aku tau. Dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

Draco mengusap air mata Hermione, menciumi puncak kepala Hermione yang sangat ia cintai. Draco bisa merasakan tubuh itu bergetar, tubuh yang begitu rapuh dan dingin, sangat berbeda dari saat pertama ia memeluknya saat malam kelulusan.

"Aku masih berpikir ini tidak masuk akal Draco." Hermione melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Draco. "Kebetulan yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti seorang penulis amatir yang kehabisan ide, kemudian memaksakan kisah murahan yang ditulisnya dengan jalan cerita semacam ini, benar-benar tidak masuk akal!" gadis itu menggeleng sinis.

Draco menangkup kedua pipi Hermione dan membalas tatapan hazel sayu itu. "Mione... percayalah padaku Tuhan bukan amatir, dan perasaanku padamu bukan murahan!" Tku tau kau membenci ini. Semua sudah berakhir di sini."

"Tapi aku akan mati Draco."

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita akan sembuh lalu menikah, dan lahirkanlah banyak Malfoy kecil untukku." Tangis Hermione semakin meledak saat itu, dan Draco tidak akan pernah bosan menyediakan dadanya untuk Hermione. Gadis itu menangis di sana, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia sekaligus sesedih ini.

Tidak lama Hermione terbatuk. Saat Draco melihatnya gadis itu sudah memuntahkan darah di kemeja Draco dari mulutnya, dan hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah. "Mione..." bisik Draco khawatir, wajahnya pucat, matanya juga sayu. Draco usap darah itu dari bibir dan hidung Hermione. "Sudah cukup, kita kembali."

Hari itu tiba. Saat ini keduanya sama-sama berbaring berdampingan di ranjang roda. Hermione mengulurkan tangan lemahnya dan di sambut oleh genggaman Draco. Mereka saling tersenyum meski Draco tau Hermione sedang menahan air matanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Mione."

Hermione mengangguk lemah. "Aku tau. Bangunlah lagi setelah operasinya berhasil. Mungkin kau tidak akan melihatku lagi, jangan menangis mencariku saat hal itu terjadi."

"Apa yang kau katakan Mione? Kita akan sembuh, berjanjilah padaku kau juga akan bangun."

Hermione terdiam, dia sangat ingin hidup lebih lama dengan Draco, dia ingin berteriak meminta diberi banyak kesempatan untuk memeluk tubuh itu, menatap mata abu-abu itu dan membelai helaian pirangnya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak boleh terlalu egois dengan takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah cukup bahagia impiannya mendapatkan cinta Draco telah terwujud.

"Hermione berjanjilah padaku."

Gadis itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengangguk pelan diiringi air mata yang meleleh terjatuh membasahi bantal. Janji palsu, mungkin saja.

Keduanya tersenyum, saling berpandangan sampai ranjang dorong itu bergerak memasuki kamar operasi masing-masing. Sampai saat itupun tangan mereka masih saling bersentuhan, hingga benar-benar terlepas saat kedua ranjang roda itu bergerak menjauh. Dan Draco sangat ingin berlari memeluk Hermione saat gadis itu menangis tersedu di ranjangnya, lalu menghilang di balik tembok pembatas.

 _ _"Hermione tunggu sebentar saja."_ kata Draco dalam hati._

Satu bulan kemudian.

 _ _"Draco, draco?"__

 _Pemuda itu membuka granit indahnya saat suara lembut memanggil. Ia menyipit merasakan sinar yang begitu terang menyorot menyilaukan. Beberapa kali mengerjap pemuda blonde itu mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menyorot wajahnya, samar-samar ia bisa melihat segaris senyum manis berada tepat di atas wajahnya. Perlahan pemandangan itu semakin jelas, dan dia bisa melihat sosok manis dengan jelas. Seorang gadis tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya, rambutnya cokelat ikal senada dengan warna matanya. Draco sedang tertidur dipangkuan gadis itu, sangat nyaman melebihi bantal bulu angsa di rumahnya._

 _Draco tersenyum menyentuh pipi lembut si gadis. "Kita ada di mana?" tanyanya._

 _Gadis itu membalas belaian di pipi Draco. "Di perjalanan pulang. Kau lelah dan tertidur, tapi sudah terlalu lama. Kau harus bangun dan kembali."_

 _Draco bangun dan membenarkan posisi menjadi terduduk berhadapan dengan gadis secantik malaikat di depannya. "Apa kita akan pergi bersama?" tanyanya._

 _Si gadis berambut ikal tersenyum. "Tidak, jalanmu dan jalanku berbeda." Lalu gadis itu menoleh ke suatu tempat, di sana ada banyak orang-orang berpakaian putih yang sedang menunggunya di sebuah gerbang besar yang di dalamnya di tumbuhi bunga-bunga dan air terjun yang berkilauan._

 _"Aku harus segera pergi, mereka menungguku."_

"A-aku ingin ikut denganmu. "

 _"Tidak boleh!" jawab gadis itu tegas._

 _Draco tampak akan protes. "Bagaimana aku bisa kembali tanpamu?"_

 _"Draco," Si gadis menyentuh pipi Draco. "Meski kau kembali tanpaku, kumohon berjanjilah kau akan meneruskan hidupmu. Aku juga akan meneruskan hidupku di tempat itu dan mengawasimu dari sana. Hiduplah dengan sehat dan bahagia, menikahlah dengan gadis yang baik dan menyayangimu."_

 _Dahi Draco mengernyit. "Dan kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama?"_

 _Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut. "Waktuku telah habis untuk bersamamu. Tapi kau harus tau aku adalah wanita yang selalu tinggal di sini." ia menyentuh dada Draco. "Di hatimu dan selalu mencintaimu. Aku adalah wanita yang menyimpan semua kenangan indah tentangmu dan tentangku. " ia tersenyum dengan sangat cantik._

 _Draco masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai gadis itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya. Wajah Draco terlihat panik. "Ta-tapi! Tunggu! Siapa namamu?"_

 _Gadis itu berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Hermione." Setelah mengatakannya ia kembali berjalan menjauh dengan gaun putih yang begitu cantik._

 _Entah kenapa perasaan Draco sangat sakit melihat kepergian wanita bernama Hermione itu. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita seperti jelmaan malaikat yang baru saja ia sentuh kulit halusnya. Tidak!_

 _"Hermione tunggu, aku belum selesai." Draco berlari mengejar. Tapi sosok itu tak pernah lagi menoleh ke arahnya dan menghilang bersama dengan cahaya besar berwarna putih yang lagi-lagi menyilaukan dan membuatnya seakan buta._

"Malfoy! Kembalilah Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!" Hector menempelkan alat kejut jantungnya dengan panik. Monitor jantung dan beberapa alat lain memenuhi ruang itu yang menimbulkan suara berisik yang menegangkan. Beberapa perawat sibuk membantu Hector, sedangkan seorang wanita berambut hitam tak hentinya menangis di pelukan Lucius Malfoy menyaksikan putra tunggal mereka berjuang kembali.

"Aku mendapat responnya! Aku dapat responnya!" sampai suara itu membuat Ayah dan Ibu Draco membelakan mata, diikuti suara monitor jantung yang kembali normal.

Draco Malfoy membuka matanya dengan lemah di ruang pemulihan. Dia bangun dari koma pasca operasi pengangkatan kankernya. Dia selamat, tapi tidak dengan Hermione Granger yang terlambat di operasi setelah stadium empatnya dinyatakan tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan. Gadis itu pergi setelah dua minggu mencoba bertahan dan berjuang dalam lelap komanya.

Draco menggulirkan iris keabuannya menatap sekitar, dia melihat laki-laki berambut perak yang sama seperti rambutnya, seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tersenyum penuh kasih menatapnya dan seorang dokter, tapi dia tidak menemukan gadis berambut cokelat yang ia temui dalam mimpinya. Gadis yang sangat ia inginkan berada di sana saat ini.

"Draco sayang. Ibu ada di sini." Wanita berambut hitam itu menggenggam tangannya, wanita yang selama ini ia cari telah kembali. Lucius Malfoy berhasil menemukan Narcissa istrinya untuk dibawa kembali bertemu Draco. Tapi sepertinya kedatangan Narcissa tidak bisa membuat Draco melupakan gadis yang ditemuinya tadi.

Tatapannya kosong, akalnya hanya dipenuhi dengan sosok berambut cokelat yang tidak ada di sana.

"Siapa Hermione?" tanyanya kemudian pada orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sana.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hector dan Lucius tidak bisa bernapas. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Sampai dokter bernama Hector Granger di sana mengangguk pada Lucius.

Pria berambut pirang bernama Lucius itu tampak menghela napasnya lalu berkata. "Tidak ada yang bernama Hermione, Draco."

Mata Draco melebar, hatinya terasa begitu kecewa hanya karna tidak ada yang bernama Hermione di sana. Dia tidak mengenal Hermione, tapi nama itu seperti terukir di dalam hatinya dan ia merasa sakit di dalam sana entah karena apa.

"Draco apa kau mengingat Ibu?" tanya Narcissa, tapi tatapan Draco kosong. Ia hanya menatap kaki-kakinya yag tertutup selimut, entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit teramat sakit. Dia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya sedih.

Hector mengajak Lucius dan Narcissa keluar meninggalkan Draco untuk membiarkannya terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Sepeninggal orang-orang itu, di tempatnya Draco membuka genggaman tangan. Ia menemukan sebuah kancing berwarna putih berukir Singa, Ular, Musang dan Elang. Ia sempat menatap benda itu, dadanya terasa begitu sesak, dan perasaan yang tidak asing. Lama kelamaan Draco tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Benda ini adalah kesatuannya dengan gadis itu... "Hermione." Lirihnya.

 **END**

 _ _Satu bulan sebelumnya.__

 _"Ayah bantu aku membakar semua foto ini." Pinta seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi roda di teras rumahnya, sedang memeluk beberapa album photo._

 _Pria dewasa yang sedang menyirami bunga itu menoleh dan mendapati putri kesayangannya di depan kuali pembakaran. "Bukannya kau membuat ini untuk mengingat hubungan kalian?" tanyanya mengambil salah satu foto putrinya dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Keduanya sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan background pemandangan malam London, foto yang diambil di atas London eye._

 _Mione tersenyum. "Ini hanya akan menyakiti Draco." Ia menghela napas berat dan menghembuskannya. "Ayah tau aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Seperti katamu operasiku sudah terlambat dilakukan. Aku tidak mau memberikan kenangan buruk ini untuknya." Ia tatap fotonya bersama Draco yang sedang memakan permen kapas di taman._

 _"Hermione ini salah Ayah...seandainya Ayah bisa-"_

 _Hermione mengambil tangan Hector dan menggengamnya. "Ayah... sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kau adalah Dokter terhebat yang pernah ada. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan Draco untukku."_

 _Hector hanya menatap putrinya dengan sedih._

 _"Aku sangat mencintainya Ayah, aku tau selama ini dia tidak pernah bahagia karena penyakitnya. Saat operasinya berhasil aku hanya mau Draco mengisinya dengan kenangan yang indah dan membahagiakan."_

 _"Apa kau rela Draco melupakanmu?"_

 _Hermione tersenyum dengan sangat manis, bahkan Hector ingin sekali menghentikan waktu agar terus bisa menatap senyuman itu. "Karena itu jalanku untuk mencintainya, aku bahagia pergi dengan semua kenangan bersama Draco. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Ayah tenang saja meski ragaku tak di sini aku akan tetap abadi di hati Ayah dan Draco."_

 _Kali ini Hector tak lagi menahan air matanya. Ia peluk tubuh ringkih Hermione dengan penuh kasih sayang. Angsa putihnya yang sangat ia cintai. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Hermione."_

 _"Aku juga sangat menyayangi Ayah."_

 **The Spirit Carries On**

 **Hello... akhirnya bisa curi waktu buat update sekalian namatin yah. Kayaknya banyak yg harus diperbaiki, tapi next time aja lah. Yg penting lunas dulu ya... hehe**

 **Makasih buat yg udah mau nungguin^^ *peluk boleh?**


End file.
